The Continued (Mis)Adventures of the Mighty Ducks
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: I'm continuing yet another series which ended around the time I was born and I'm throwing in my own mix and characters here and there. I'm doing everything you wouldn't think possible and stuff you guys already believed... what I'm not doing is stuff that Nosedive (The main duck to break the 4th wall :P) would believe. Have fun reading about their adventures after the show ended.
1. Episode 1: Jill the Jewel

A white duck with long blonde hair sat on the steps of the science building awaiting the general. She was wearing a college businesswomen's attire of a blouse, skirt, and flats. General Maximum McMallard had called and sent a ride for her. She was finished with her schooling, or at least as much as they could give her. She was a college graduate with a degree in Coaching Science and tracking skills like you would not believe, especially for a blind duck. It had also helped that she had become the secret apprentice to a professional thief at one point in time. Jill had a few special skills that no one would think possible under normal circumstances. Jill was blind, but not completely, and she let as few people notice that as possible. She could see auras and electronic vibrations. She was a wiz with computers and could smell out any chemical substance or spice and tell you where it was from.

"Ah, Miss Flashblade. Come with me, please." General McMallard arrived and started guiding the blind duck through the facilities. They had been trying to find her family as well as some other ducks who were still missing. She had been helping as much as possible and they had finally found traces of a dimensional gateway.

The problem was that they didn't know where the gateway had ended up, and that they were sure they couldn't bring the ducks back. Jill had agreed to go through the portal with a communications chip to help establish communications between Puckworld and the place where the missing ducks were, even without the guarantee of seeing Puckworld again.. They had just finished the portal and Jill had been given supplies to help her. They had also given her things for the missing ducks that the families had wished them to have. Now all that was needed was to get to the other side and find them.

"Good luck, Miss Flashblade." The general called as she stepped through the portal with her entire life in a duffel bag and some care packages in a backpack. Since she intended to live where she ended up, she had all her birth records, as well as her family's, and some transcripts from school so that she could get a job, if she ended up in a civilized place. She was prepared for almost any situation that she could think of.

When she got to the other side of the portal, she took a deep breath. Her silver blind eyes were hidden behind a pair of simple shades. She smelled the heavy air that came with civilization. She clutched her bags, hoping someone would be kind enough to help her out. She hated being blind.

She was lucky. Captain Klegghorn , a police officer in Anaheim, California, noticed her standing on the street in front of his station. "Oh great, just what I need, another duck." He muttered as he walked towards the lost female. "So what are you doing here? Don't you ducks all just migrate to the Pond for hockey or something?" He asked the lady.

Jill noticed his aura and decided to memorize it. "Um… I'm sorry, but I can't see… can you help me please? I need to find the authorities in charge of this area and then see if I can find some… friends of mine… please?" Her voice was soft and shy, mostly because she was scared, being in an area that she didn't recognize. She figured being honest about her condition would make them likely to help her, unless they were hostile.

"Huh, so you're actually looking for the proper authorities?" Jill nodded. "Well whatever dropped you off here is a good shot. You're in front of the police station. I'll take you in and we'll help you out, miss?" Klegghorn had taken an immediate liking to this duck. She at least went to the proper authorities rather than taking things into her own hands. Plus, even Klegghorn wouldn't leave a blind duck to find her way around his city, if he could help it.

"Jill Flashblade, and thank you, mister?"

"Klegghorn, Captain Klegghorn of the Anaheim police department. It's nice to find a duck who actually knows to go looking for the proper authorities. Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to a couple of brothers named Wildwing and Nosedive, would you?" He led her into his office and sat at his desk while she got out small thumb drive that had all her records on it.

"Yes, actually… I hope they haven't been too much trouble." Her voice was starting to get stronger, sounding more normal as she talked. "I was told to give this to whoever was in charge of this place." She handed over the drive. "I'm afraid that the portal was a one way, but I have something that will at least allow us to continue contact with puck world… that is if they haven't gotten killed yet…" She muttered.

Klegghorn chuckled, "Not yet, but with how reckless they all are, I'll admit, I'm amazed. What they need is a coach or something to keep them straight, at least on the ice, that's where they get pretty banged up." Klegghorn looked at the files on his computer and smirked. "But I guess that's why they sent you, huh?" The files had everything that was required for her to become a citizen of Earth and of America. "Your people were pretty thorough. I'll put these into the right files and you'll receive the American Citizens papers at the end of the week."

"Thank you, Captain." Jill sighed in relief.

"Tell me something, Miss Flashblade… how long has it been since you've seen, er, heard the boys?" Klegghorn had thought of a small prank like activity that would get back at Nosedive for one of his pranks… at least in Klegghorn's mind.

"I think it's been… five years now… yes, that sounds about right… I was in college, then the Saurians took over… then just as they took over, a young thief had noticed me and managed to sneak me into the underground and protect me. He disappeared around the time the Saurians did… in fact, he was one of the ducks I was asked to find… and it's been two years since my brothers disappeared."

Klegghorn's eyes widened at this. "You're their sister? You don't act anything like them!" Jill blushed a little. Klegghorn then took a better look at the young lady. She was dressed like a modern day college student with a sports jacket on and bright white feathers like Wildwing, but long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail like Nosedive's. She also had bangs like Nosedive's but with the fluff at the top like Wildwing's, only all of that part was white. "Then again, you do look like them…" He then picked up his phone and called Drake 1, the super computer that the ducks had connecting their whole operation. "Hello, ducks, you there?"

A voice came onto the line, it was a nasally voice that belonged to the scientist of the team, Tanya Gertrude Vanderflock. She was a blonde hair duck with pink glasses, a purple hairband, and hair that looked like it was wild grass that was sticking up. "Uh, hello? What is it now, Klegghorn, I'm kinda busy here."

"I've got a new girl for you to deal with. Poor thing's blind too. I'll be dropping her off at the pond in less than an hour." Klegghorn smirked as he noticed Jill trying to stifle a laugh. She could see where this was going, even if she couldn't see. "Make sure Wildwing's there to take a look. She might be Chameleon in disguise or something." He then hung up the phone before Tanya could respond and broke into a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"If you were Chameleon, you wouldn't have let me get away with the call, or have all that information. That and if you're really Wildwing's sister, I'm interested in how he's going to react to you being on Earth, hehe."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I may not be able to see his expression, but I'm sure it'll be something. So why deny you the pleasure of seeing it?" Jill smiled as she imagined her brother's expression. At one point she had been a promising figure skater, but that was back when she was a child, and before the incident.

She sighed as she remembered how she had been blinded at age 12. A fellow skater who was jealous of her skills in both hockey and figure skating had decided to take their rivalry a step farther. They had set up a large light to flash when she was about to do her finishing move for a figure skating contest. The light caught her square in the eyes and caused them to become blind, but that didn't stop her from finishing her move perfectly. No one knew she had been blinded until she was done with her routine. After that, only her brothers had treated her the same… and that thief.

Klegghorn got her into his police car and drove them to the Pond, a hockey rink that was owned by the Mighty Ducks. They were early.

"Do you think it would be alright for me to put on my skates while waiting? I haven't been allowed to skate in a while…"

"Sure, I don't see why not. No one's down there yet anyway. They're probably all downstairs in their lair or something. Or maybe they're at the mall." Klegghorn led her down to the edge of the rink and she reached into her bag and pulled out an old pair of skates. They looked worn and patched up, but she smirked as she put them on and replaced her usual flats. "You any good?"

"I used to be… I used to do a lot of things… Me and Wildwing had to actually teach Nosedive how to skate, so I think I can still do something."

Klegghorn sat down next to her bags and watched the female duck as she skated out to the middle of the rink. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a set of headphones and what appeared to be a small music player. She placed the headphones on her head and started the music.

Needless to say, she was impressive. She may have been forbidden to figure skate back on Puckworld because of her blindness, but that didn't stop her from practicing keeping her balance and keeping muscle memory. She was a talent to behold, for a duck. Klegghorn was not the only one to notice as the Mighty Ducks came into the stadium. The team noticed the lone skater and came to the edge of the rink to watch.

"Wildwing… is that who I think it is?" Nosedive Flashblade, the blonde teenage like duck asked his older brother. Wildwing, the leader of the Mighty Ducks, was a large buff duck wearing the golden mask of Drake DuCaine. He activated the mask for a minute and did a double take as he saw that the skater was in fact a real duck.

"She's the real deal, Nosedive… it's really her…" Wildwing then turned to Klegghorn who was enjoying their different reactions to this new duck. "Where'd she come from!" He nearly growled at Klegghorn.

Klegghorn looked at him curiously, not expecting this reaction at all. "She told me she was sent here by your military to find you birds. I'm just helping her do her mission. She also had some files for me to put in for her, unlike you guys. Thankfully she supplied me with anything I need to know… except your jobs and what you did back on Puckworld." Klegghorn grumbled as he realized that this female duck had only supplied him with birth records and enough to prove their existence and some licenses.

Duke L'Orange was once Puckworld's best thief, now turned good. He had a look about him that made him seem like a suave spy mixed with a pirate and a gentleman. He looked at the duck on the ice and felt a lump in his throat. He knew her from Puckworld, and hadn't thought he'd see her again. "Oh hockey pucks…" muttered the ex-thief.

The female duck stopped after doing a final spinning pirouette in the middle of the rink. She put her headphones back into her pocket and smiled in the general direction of the ducks. Duke's heart nearly stopped. Nosedive and Wildwing looked at each other and then back at her. "You think she senses us?" Nosedive asked in a whisper.

Jill smiled and started skating towards them at full speed. Duke started backing up while Wildwing and Nosedive started moving closer to the rink to catch her when she crashed into the wall. Tanya and the others just backed up slightly, hoping not to get hit by the crazy mallard.

Just as Jill was about ten feet from crashing, Duke called out; "Dodge the guards and go for the gem!" Everyone but the Flashblades turned to look at him funny. He was at the top of the bleachers, with his hands outstretched as though ready to catch something.

Jill grinned like a child at Christmas and made a last second jump with a flip that knocked off her skates, which landed right beside her stuff. She did three flips herself before landing in the arms of a very annoyed, yet at the same time happy, Duke L'Orange. "How was that?" She asked in a seductive voice as Duke groaned.

"Very classy, as usual, but I think you need to start explainen yourself, Jewel of the Blades." Duke gently put her down as the others all gathered around.

"Jewel of the Blades?" Wildwing asked with an edge in his voice.

"Oh, hey, bro, how ya been? I know you certainly decided to give me a scare!" She faced him with a glare.

Nosedive caught her by surprise in a hug. He was sobbing like a child after having a nightmare. "Oh man, I'm just glad you're alive! I thought for sure that they'd kill you!"

Jill grimaced. "Easy, Dive, easy, I'm okay, you're okay, heck, even Wing's okay. Everyone's okay, Nosedive, everyone's okay…" Jill stroked the younger duck's back to calm him down. "Now, how about someone introduce me and then I'll give you what Santa Duck sent me with, how's that sound, Dive?"

Nosedive's eyes widened with glee as he hugged her tighter and then let go. Wildwing looked at her like she was a little looney. "What are you up to?"

"Fine, I'll introduce myself, if none of you will. Jeez, how rude." Jill smiled once more and took a seat next to her bags and skates. The others took seats around her while Klegghorn just grinned and walked off. He may have liked seeing the ducks confused, but he also had a job to do.

Before she could introduce herself, Wildwing asked Duke a question with a bit of anger in his voice. "Why'd you call her 'Jewel of the Blades'? How do you know my sister?"

Duke's eyes widened. "Your sister! You kidding? I met her a few years ago back on Puckworld. She needed help and I helped her. I started calling her Jewel of the Blades when she insisted that she didn't want me calling her by her real name! I didn't even make the connection to you guys!"

"Both of you be quiet long enough and I'll explain myself, thanks. My name is Jill Flashblade, but the reason that Duke knows me as Jewel is because I needed some survival skills and he needed someone who could weed out the problems in his gang. You know my abilities, bro. Don't think I did any major crimes, just a few heists and later I paid them back for them… if they weren't complete jerks who deserved to lose a few things here and there…" Jill smirked. "I keep people honest, remember? So, which of you clowns is Mallory McMallard?"

"I am…" Mallory was a redheaded duck with orange feathers and a military background. She was confused as to who this girl thought she was to think that she could steal things from ducks without consequence. She glared at Duke, feeling he was somehow responsible.

"Good, small package with the military emblem on it. Your dad was insistent that you get your package. Goodness knows what's in it. Is there anyone by the name of Grin here?" She asked out to the group without turning her gaze away from the ice. "The package with the hockey puck is for him, from a crabby old duck too, by the sound of it. Tanya, the one with the science beaker is yours, the guy who handed it over was nice enough..." The three grabbed their packages with caution.

Mallory was surprised to find a letter from her dad as well as a binder full of her medals and some old photos. Grin found a book of Zen from his master Ti Quack Do along with a set of meditation crystals. Tanya found a book full of her old experiments that she never finished from her science friends from the resistance.

"Duke, I'm sure that it's obvious which package is yours. If not, you're losing it. Wildwing, Nosedive, your packages should be obvious too, they have your name on them… well… I think I got a marker for them… that or there's some scratches on the packages…" She muttered.

"Why wouldn't you have found a marker?" Mallory asked. She was grateful for the gift, but was still suspicious about this girl. They had already met one traitorous duck who seemed legit, and she had nearly killed them all.

The three Flashblades all looked down at this, each trying to figure out how to explain the problem with Jill's eyes. Jill took a deep breath. "I have a slight… visual problem." Duke looked at her with shock. She was a good swordsduck when given half the chance, and just as good thief if required. What did she mean by a "Visual Problem" if she could do all those things?

Wildwing noticed his confusion and realized that his sister really didn't tell him anything and that they had barely known each other. His sister wasn't really a thief if Duke didn't know everything about her. Duke knew every thief on Puckworld, and all his or her skills and attributes. He silently sighed, but not quite silent enough for his sister not to hear him. She glared.

"What do you mean by … a visual problem?" Mallory asked slowly, trying to process all the information she was given.

Jill closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on how to word it right. "I'm blind, there, I said it, happy now…" She turned her head around. "Wildwing, where's Canard? I haven't sensed him yet."

"He's gone, Jill… we lost him…" Wildwing didn't like having to explain losing his best friend to his little sister.

Jill took a deep breath. "Might I ask, how? He's too stubborn for you to lose easily."

Nosedive was the one who answered. "He sacrificed himself so that a big old space worm wouldn't eat us. He fell into the Dimensional gateway and 'Zap!' No more Canard…"

Jill frowned. "That 'Zap' either tells me that you didn't see what happened, or that you were witness to seeing the 'Space worm' eat him. So, which is it, baby bro?"

"Um… the first one… why?"

"Dimensional gateways are passages. If you fall out of it before your destination, then that means that you could be trapped in a dimensional limbo. If you're stuck in limbo, then you are still alive and have a chance of getting out, as we learned from the Saurians. If you figure out how to open a dimensional gate partway and have it tracking something with Canard's DNA, then chances are that you can find him…" She sighed as she heard silence. "Did that make sense to anyone?"

Tanya started running towards their lair underground to start working with this new theory. Duke smirked. "Seems Tanya understood. One problem though, we don't have Canard's DNA."

"Yes we do. I made his package too. In it is his school jersey from when he played at high school. I found it in the wreckage of his home."

"How do you know if it is what you say it is? You're blind." Mallory asked skeptically. "And how come the boys never mentioned you before?"

Wildwing and Nosedive grimaced and started to back away with their own packages. Jill just looked in Mallory's direction. "I know what a jersey feels like, I know it's Canard's because I found it in the ruins of his house where he lived alone, and I was probably never mentioned because I'm an embarrassment, that answer everything?" Her silver eyes flashed with anger. For a blind duck, she sure held a lot of emotion in her eyes.

The Flashblade brothers stopped with slack jaws. They had never once thought their sister was an embarrassment, if anything the complete opposite! Mallory hadn't expected a defense like that from her either and felt ashamed of herself. Duke was still trying to process everything that he had heard about the duck that had once been his apprentice in the arts of stealth. Her goals now made more sense, as did her targets for heists. She had only gone after ducks who treated others like garbage and had never killed. Even then, she mainly donated her share of the spoils to some charity or another. Grin had gone off to bring the jersey to Tanya. He didn't want to get into this fight, there were too many bad vibes.

Jill got up and put her flats back on. "Let me know when you feel like a decent conversation that doesn't include picking on the blind duck. I'm going to take a look around. I'm stuck here anyway, and with you, so get used to me." She took her duffle bag and backpack on her shoulders and walked towards the door.

Duke looked at the others and then ran off after the blind duck with his package in hand. "Hey, Jewel, wait up!"

Jill waited for him outside the Pond. "What do you want, Duke? You know my name is Jill Flashblade now and that I'm blind. Aren't you upset with me too?"

"What are ya kidding?" Duke asked as he held her wrist to stop her. "Why would I be upset with ya? You're from my gang, remember? Ya may be blind, but you're da best blade I know! As for me calling you Jewel, I know your name's really Jill, but I'm calling ya Jewel cuz dat's what ya are! A jewel." Duke suddenly blushed as he realized what he had just said to a girl he hadn't seen for two years.

Jill also blushed. She had been so worried about everyone finding out she was blind that she hadn't realized that some of them wouldn't care. "You um… didn't open your package yet, did you?"

"Eh, I'll open it later. Need a tour around da place? We got a spare room we could set ya up in and then I could show you around da mall here? Uh, if ya want that is…" Duke was still blushing.

Jill smiled softly. "That… that'd be nice… thank you Duke." Duke then took her hand and led her back inside and down to the headquarters of the ducks.

"You'll hopefully get used to it pretty quick, I mean, you were always a fast learner." He led her around to each of the rooms so that she could get a good sense of the place. Wildwing was waiting at the door of the empty room.

Jill lowered her head and sighed as she sensed his aura. Wildwing opened his beak to apologize but Jill cut him off. "Look, bro, I'm sorry about how I reacted. I was just sick and tired of how every time someone finds out I'm blind, they think that I need help all the time and can't do anything. I shouldn't have been rude to you guys. I'm sorry."

"So are we, baby sis. We shouldn't have left you on Puckworld. We should've tried to find you…"

"Naw, you had your hands full with Dive. I know how much trouble he can be." She then tilted her head to a noise and chuckled. "Sounds like he finally got around to opening his package." There was a loud "Whooping" sound coming from their little brother's room.

While the two were apologizing to each other, Duke decided to leave them be and check out how the portal thing was going. Jill had given him the chip that would allow communication between Earth and Puckworld and figured he should give it to Tanya before he forgot.

He found Tanya working excitedly on a model of the portal. "Having fun?"

"Tons! I've almost got the model done, and then I can start on the real thing! That girl's a genius! I should've thought of that! Working along the lines of that theory, we should be able to get Canard back before the end of next month!" Tanya smiled like a fool and then noticed the chip in his hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Something so we can talk to Puckworld." He tossed her the chip for her to analyze.

She squealed with glee and started installing it into Drake 1 after quickly determining that it would do what Duke said it would. "It'll just take a day to install! Soon we can call up anyone on Puckworld we want! Well… if, ya know, they're still alive after the invasion and all…"

Duke smirked at her excitement. He decided to sit down in his room and open his package. It had a small sword stamp on it to signify that it was from the brotherhood of the blade. He sat down on his bed and slowly opened the small package. In it was an old wanted poster of himself with his highest reward price for catching him. He smirked. They always knew how to make a wanted guy feel at home. In the box was also an old picture of him and his apprentice, Jewel. He grimaced when he read the back of the picture. "You sure can pick them, you lucky duck." His second in command, Grey the bat, had obviously sent it. There was also a letter from his second that explained that while a few, like Fal Cone, had left the brotherhood, they had mainly turned to the good side to help world get back on its feet. Duke smiled at that. He'd have to at least send them a message in response later on when communications were up. He also found a small note that had been left as a question to Jill before he left. His eyes widened as he read the response. A single word.

"Yes."

Jill was waiting outside for Duke to finish up with his package and take her on that tour of the town and the mall. She wouldn't usually admit it openly, but she felt like she needed a change of wardrobe from her usual college business student look. While waiting though, she sensed someone coming in who's ego was bigger than any aura she had ever encountered.

Phil Palmfeather, the team's manager, had just arrived and had heard about the new duck from Mallory's muttering about how to apologize. Needless to say, hearing about a new duck was worth a new contract to Phil. He immediately went in search of her and was amazed at his find.

"Wow! You're gorgeous! And I'm a human! You make Lucritia DeCoy look like a wash out." Needless to say, Jill had met her before and wasn't happy to know she had been near her brothers.

"Lucritia's here? If you let that slime ball anywhere near my brothers, I'll…"

"Whoa, relax, she's gone to who knows where now! Honest! What brothers by the way? And who are you anyway?"

"I'd ask the same of you, making such comments like that…" Her icy glare nearly froze Phil stiff.

"Oh, um, I'm Phil Palmfeather, the Mighty Ducks' Manager. And who might I ask are you, oh vision of loveliness?" Phil was laying it on thick as usual and if it hadn't been for Duke, he'd have probably gotten a black eye.

Duke opened the door in time to notice Jill's glare and had heard their conversation from in his room. "Um… Jewel? Ya still up for going around the mall?"

Jill turned her head towards Duke. "Yes, thanks, but first, is this guy really your manager?"

"Yeah, not the best of people, but you get used to it. There are worse people then him. Phil, mind your manners, she hates having people suck up to her." He grinned as Phil scowled, as that was his best skill.

"Fine, but can I at least get a name other than 'beautiful' here?"

Jill closed her eyes, trying to gain some patience. "Ugh, my name's Jill, Jill Flashblade, and if you're the manager, I guess I have to talk to you about being the coach, huh?"

"The coach?" Duke smirked while Phil was taken aback. He thought that all the ducks could play hockey and didn't need a coach.

"Of course, even I know a blind duck would be useless on the ice when a puck's aimed towards her head." Jill crossed her arms. "I got a degree in coaching so that I'd still be useful to my brothers even though I'm not allowed to play hockey with them anymore."

"I suppose you come with your own contract too, huh?" Phil asked somewhat downhearted. Duke had made sure that he got to have a hand in writing their contracts since he was the only one who knew enough about laws to make one other than Mallory.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be foolish enough to have even considered following my brothers here without thinking that if they had managed to get onto a team, they'd need contracts, and so would I." Jill grinned, sensing she had gotten the human to understand not to mess with her. She dug into her pocket and grabbed a small folded up piece of paper. "Just read over this and we'll discuss it over a cup of coffee later… you guys do have coffee here on Earth, right?"

"Of course we do! What kind of world would it be without a good cup of coffee in the morning?" Phil sounded insulted as he looked over the paper. Duke glanced at it himself and was impressed. It was just the kind of contract that would bind Phil, and keep him happy, while also allowing her to have her own freedoms and whatever she wanted to do (short of killing and stealing that is). "Whoa, where did you come up with this stuff? I thought you said you were a coach, not a lawyer!"

"You kidding? You have to have at least six months of law school to make a decent contract while learning to coach or you and your team are dead meat to whatever your manager chooses!" Jill cocked a smirk. "Can we get going now, Duke? I want to see if I can find a new outfit other than college dropout while I'm here."

"You got it, babe!" He grinned and then blushed as he noticed Jill and Phil's looks at him, "Uh, I mean Jill…"

Phil looked at the two and saw couple merchandising in the near future. Unfortunately, Jill didn't need to see to sense what he was thinking. "Clause 24, Mr. Palmfeather, and no, I'm not going to accept anything else for my contract. Come on, Duke." She locked arms with Duke and the two walked off while Phil looked at that particular clause.

"D'OH!" could be heard as the two ducks walked away. Jill smiled while Duke just scratched his head, wondering what she could have as that clause that would make Phil upset. It was a no couples merchandising clause for her relationships or her brothers. Jill Flashblade was a worthy opponent.

Jill had taken a few minutes in the fashion stores. She had chosen out a set of outfits, much like her siblings and their team, that would eventually become her signature look when she wasn't busy being the coach. She had chosen a jacket that was similar to Wildwing's only a lighter purple and had a black band holding her hair like a ponytail. She had also chosen a set of cargo pants that were light purple to match. She had also gotten introduced to some of the local humans, namely Mookie and Thrash who were friends of her brother, Nosedive.

Duke had gone to get them a couple of coffees while Jill listened to her music outside the coffee shop. She took them off when she sensed Mallory's aura. Mallory was about to start talking, but Jill stopped her, just as she had her brother.

"Look, I'm sorry I acted like that… It's just… I've been trying to prove for years, every time someone realizes I'm blind, that I'm not useless. I can do things, hear things, sense things, that no one else can. To be treated like I'm useless still, even after all I've done… I guess I just got annoyed. Sorry, Mallory." Jill leaned her back against the wall of the coffee shop, and awaited Mallory's response.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I judged before thinking. You said my dad sent you, and he doesn't send useless people, especially on something as farfetched as finding us. Friends?" Mallory held out a hand before remembering that the other duck couldn't see.

She was surprised when Jill took it and shook it once. "Friends. Just, don't think I'm a hundred percent useless because I can't see what I'm wearing… I told Duke to help me find an outfit similar to my jumpsuit back on Puckworld… I'm not in anything flashy, am I?"

Mallory chuckled. "No, but you look sorta like Wildwing with that outfit."

"Oh faboo, I love being told I look like a boy." She said in a sarcastic voice that made her sound like Nosedive during the Dinosaur incident.

"Wow, you really are related to Nosedive."

"Gee, thanks, I don't know whether to be insulted by that or to laugh at it. I think I'll stick to laughing." She now sounded a little like Wildwing when he was annoyed.

"And you both are lucky that I got an extra cup of coffee, here ya go girls." Duke said with a smug little grin. He handed each of them their favorite coffee. "I was hoping you two would start to get along. I hate having teammates fight with each other, especially since Jewel here's gonna be out new coach, Mal."

Mallory looked at the blind duck with amusement as she tentively sipped her coffee. "A blind coach? Now I've heard it all."

"All you need to do is use sensor pucks. I can see your auras and hear your movements, and by using a sensor puck, I can hear it go off and keep track of it throughout the games. I had to bribe the supplies manager to use them back at college and high school so that I could always know where the pucks were." Jill shrugged. "Thanks for the coffee, Duke. I'll pay you back after I start getting paid."

"Aw, forget about it, Jewel. My treat, same to you Mal. I'm just glad you two are getting along." Duke grinned that smile that usually melted his fans hearts.

Somewhere on the other side of the world, a jail break was happening, and a very egotistical bird was escaping, with one thing on his mind; revenge against Duke L'Orange.


	2. Episode 2: Canard's Return

Freezing, that was the only word to describe the sensation. The whole world around him was a dark, freezing place that seemed to be filled with nothing. Canard Thunderbeak didn't know how long he had been there, only that he was cold. He hoped that his friends were safe. In the back of his mind, he had been glad for the chance to give Wildwing the mask. He had always thought he'd be a better captain anyway. He even somewhat regretted doubting his little brother. Nosedive had managed to bring the ship to them in time to follow the Raptor and escape the explosion. He wasn't that bad of a kid…

Suddenly a white light appeared, a door like shape. Canard managed to turn his head towards it, but couldn't do much more. He felt frozen.

"Okay, I think I got it, but now one of us has to go in and see if they can get him out… if he's, ya know, even in there…" Tanya said as she finished powering up the transdimensional gateway. "It's gonna be pretty dark in there though…"

Jill was already checking her gear. Jill was the perfect duck for this mission. With her aura sight, she'd be able to find Canard in the time it took Nosedive to finish a comic book.

"Ya sure you're gonna be okay, Jewel?" Duke still held onto the old habit of calling her that, unless they were on the ice.

"Just like stealing food from the drones." Jill, for her part, was confident in her aura sight to find Canard. She knew what his aura looked like, and she was sure that she could handle herself. There was a cable attached to her waist though so that Duke and the others could pull her back when she found Canard.

"Jill, this isn't safe…" Wildwing started.

"Bro, trust me on this. It's dark, and I can see auras no matter what. Unless you want me to knock you out, you are to stay here with the others and pull us out when I pull the cord three times. Any other questions?" Jill asked as she looked around. None of the auras raised their hands and no one was going to argue with her. She was right.

"Just be careful, sis." Nosedive said as he got next to Duke to help with the cable.

"Will do, be back in a few." With that, she walked into the portal.

In the portal, Jill was amazed. To her, it wasn't dark. It was as though she could see everything and anything in there. She turned her head towards a duck that was floating in a fetal position. She smirked. She didn't need her aura sight in this place, because it was made for her. She sighed. If only she could see everywhere… oh well, she had a mission to do.

She floated gently over to the duck and touched his hand. He jolted as though burnt. "Wha!" He looked at the newcomer and noticed that he could move with her touching him, and that it was no longer cold. "Who's there?"

"Oh, that's nice, I suppose you can't see?"

"No, I can't." He groaned.

"Well don't worry, I can… for once… Come on, Canard. I'm not letting you sit here and die while I still haven't gotten payback for you leaving me on Puckworld… especially while taking my brothers with you… that and my brothers are expecting you on the other side. Wildwing was pretty worried about you." She tugged on the cord three times and waited to be pulled out.

"Your brothers? Jill, is that you?"

"Who else would be stupid enough to follow you all through a dimensional gateway? Honestly, it's as though you didn't expect to be rescued." She felt the cord start to pull and held tightly onto the tan duck's wrist. "Come on, Canard, back to the world of sight for you…"

"You're blind in our world, but you can see here?"

"I'm pretty sure we fell into an aura pocket, or something. Just shut up and hang on." They were almost to the portal.

Apparently going through the portal was a real energy drainer, because once out of the portal, Canard collapsed and Jill barely managed to sit down on the floor. "Told you I'd be fine…" She smiled as she fell asleep, seeing everyone for a second before it all went black again.

Wildwing and Grin carried Canard to the infirmary while Tanya shut down the machine. Duke and Nosedive managed to pick up Jill and gently carry her to the infirmary as well while Mallory made a call in to Puckworld to tell them that they had managed to get Canard back. Wildwing double-checked with his mask to be safe, and sure enough, the unconscious ducks were who they looked like. He shook his head and smiled. He really needed to learn not to doubt his sister.

Tanya and Duke stayed with the Flashblade brothers as they watched over their unconscious friends. Mallory and Grin were now explaining everything to Phil who was having the time of his life. Two new ducks within a few months, what was next?

Canard was the first to wake up. He jolted awake as though he had been shocked. Wildwing was at his side in an instant while Tanya started checking his vitals. He looked around and sighed. He was among friends. He smirked in surprise when he saw Nosedive smiling back at him from the other side of the room. "What, you didn't get iced yet?"

"Ha, you kidding, Canard? I'm a Flashblade! We don't get iced, we skate on it!" Nosedive grinned as the old leader shook his head with a smirk. He had been reluctant to let Nosedive on the team, but since he was still alive, that must've meant he wasn't a complete washout.

Then he noticed Jill and was even more confused. He had left her behind on Puckworld on purpose. She was blind. She would've needed help from her brothers every second. They couldn't have brought her to the tower without fear of her getting shot. He was still trying to piece together why he had found her sneaking around the Brotherhood of the Blade's hideout when he was getting Duke. At the time, he had thought that Duke's gang had just saved her along with the other civilians that were there. Now though, with that saber on her shoulder, he wasn't so sure.

It was at this time that they all heard a small groan. "Ungh!" Jill was waking up. Duke and Nosedive were at her side in an instant, helping her to sit up and not fall off the bed. "Guys, don't baby me, I'm fine… I want to give Thunderbeak a good punch though…"

"Why would you want to give him a punch?" Tanya asked as Duke helped her stand.

Jill looked at Tanya with an apologetic glance. "Let's just say that last we met, he was rude, inconsiderate, and taking all three of the only ducks I cared for to go up against Dragaunus, and his excuse for me not coming was that I was blind!"

Canard gave her a glare. "Well yes, being blind, you could have ended up in more trouble than we already were in for bringing Nosedive!"

Wildwing rolled his eyes at this. "Canard, we left him in the Aerowing. If anything, it actually helped that we did because we got away from the explosion in time. Besides, Dive's been a big help since then."

Canard was still looking at Jill who was now stabilized and walking towards him. She certainly looked different from the ragged outfit she had been wearing back then. She had been in disguise as a refugee to gain their trust and help pass out food while getting info. She had been hoping for news about her brothers.

She gave him a single slap across the face. He rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Never assume a Flashblade is useless. We all have our uses and our own abilities, some more than others." She then walked out of the room and headed towards her bedroom to try to look over some ideas for the next game, and add Canard to the roster. "And next time, don't count me out in a fight against Dragaunus! I don't like being left alone."

Duke and Nosedive tried to stifle their laughs, but found they couldn't do it very successfully. "Haha, oh man, that was beautiful, man, hahah!" Duke couldn't help laugh at his fiancé's reaction to the original leader of the team. "Oh man, you're so lucky she didn't use her sword, hahaha!"

Nosedive was just busy laughing at Canard's stunned reaction. Even Wildwing had to admit that his friend did tend to think little of his siblings. "Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to doubt my siblings, Canard. Jill and Nosedive are pretty dangerous if push comes to shove, they just don't always act like it." He smirked as Canard just shook his head with a small grin on his beak.

"Maybe so, but since when did your sister know how to slap so hard."

Duke supplied the answer for that. "I'd say she's always known, hehe. Nice ta see your still in one piece though."

"I suppose you want the mask back?" Wildwing asked as he took off the mask. He held it out to his old friend, wondering what his decision would be.

Canard looked at it for a second and then shook his head. "Keep it, you know the team better, and as you can see, I'm not the best of judges when it comes to your sister… or your brother now that I think about it." He smirked.

"Probably, besides, you still haven't even met the locals."

"The locals?"

"Humans…"

Jill sat in front of the television in the living room of the headquarters. She was trying to figure out the point of her little brother's favorite show, "Bernie the Bear." So far, she wasn't hearing the appeal of it.

"You always slap your superior officers after you rescue them?" Mallory asked as she sat next to the annoyed duck.

"Only if they left me all alone on Puckworld while making sure everyone I care about is on a doomsday mission going after Dragaunus." She replied as she started flipping the channels. After a few minutes she just sighed and turned it off. "He taking over again?"

"Not according to Nosedive. He told me that Canard let Wildwing keep the mask because he knew us all better."

"Well he does… that might be the first smart thing Canard's done since college…" Jill smirked. Mallory just laughed. The two had been getting along better since their first day, and were now becoming best friends.

"What's your deal with him anyway? Did he really abandon you?"

"Who's giving you your info?"

"Nosedive."

"Well, he needs to shut his beak more…" She sighed. "He didn't abandon me, per say, he just… well when he took you guys, he left me behind. Without Duke and my brothers, I was really on my own. I helped the Brotherhood dodge most of the troops and steal food for the people. Then when Dragaunus was gone and you all didn't return, I was sought out by the military."

"Why?"

"They had read my files from when Canard was going for Wildwing. They took an interest when they realized I was blind and still alive. That's sorta how I was recruited into finding you all." Jill sighed.

"Wow. So you slapped Canard for that?"

"Huh? No, I slapped him for refusing to tell me where my brothers were and for taking them with him on a crazy adventure with Duke. He left me out of all the fun, because I'm blind!" She made a fake pouty face. Mallory laughed at it and started to mock her with her own.

"Oh, poor baby." The two then just continued laughing.

Canard was quickly introduced to Phil and begged into a contract. Thankfully, Duke and Jill helped him deal with it. Wildwing showed him around the place and introduced him to the other humans that they interacted with the most; Mookie, Thrash, and Captain Klegghorn. It didn't take long to get him used to the rules and the Pond's layout. He was quite impressed with Drake 1 and the Migrator, considering the planet's technology.

He sat on the bench and watched the team practice while Jill listened carefully and watched their auras react to the pucks.

"Alright, guys, that was good, but Nosedive, try and let Duke and Tanya get a shot in once in a while. We can't have you hogging the puck all the time."

"Righty-o, sis." Nosedive called as he passed the puck to the scientist. She skated forward and around the goal and passed to Duke, who managed to get a shot in past Wildwing.

Canard blinked. Barely anything got past Wildwing. Was he slipping up? Jill seemed to sense his confusion and chuckled. "He's still got it, but the others are catching up. I had to take two weeks to learn all their skills before figuring out good strategies for them. They've got most things down pat already, thanks to Wildwing." She then showed the notes and the plays she had been writing up for the ducks. "I've also got them working on a play that I think will be very… amusing…" She smirked.

"What is it?"

"I call it the Flying V. It's based off of the Earth's version of us ducks. They aren't smart like us, and they can fly, so I figured why not do some more research." She then called out to the team. "Hey, you guys, why not show Canard the Flying V?"

Wildwing nodded. "Flying V!" He called out. The other ducks nodded and went around behind the other net. With Mallory leading the way, the team was in a V shape, all heading towards Wildwing and his net. They kept changing who had the puck and this made it hard to tell where to block from.

"Of course this will be harder when going up against actual teams, but eh, it works. You can start practicing tomorrow, but you can't be allowed to play in this week's game. Next week I'll let you play if you work out well enough with them." Jill smiled as Canard scowled. The team had almost gotten it past Wildwing, but he had noticed Nosedive shoot it at him.

"Why do I have to wait so long?"

Jill rolled her eyes. "Because, you just got out of the dimensional limbo, and you need to get back in practice before I let you on the ice for a game. You can join us if we get into a fight, but until I'm certain you know at least some of the plays and can play nicely with the others, I have to keep you benched."

"Now I'm starting to figure out why Nosedive's so childish. You still act like one too."

"No, actually, I don't. He's a year younger. He can act like a kid all he wants when me and Wildwing are there to protect him…" Her gaze got distant then, or at least as much as it could for a blind duck. "… but I'm sure he'll be there for us if we need him too. I'm told he's saved Wildwing and the others a few times, so no fair being judgmental, got it?"

"Got it."

Dragaunus was the leader of the Saurians that were on the planet Earth at the moment. Their ship was trapped under the ocean though, not that they were having much trouble with it. They were able to deal with it so long as they didn't run into the ducks. There was plenty of air for them, and they had secretly been stealing air canisters to pump into the ship from nearby naval bases.

"Honey, I'm home!" Called the Chameleon as he teleported in with his disguise. Like his name suggested, he was able to change his shape into almost anything possible. At the moment he looked like a simple housewife carrying groceries and a can of oxygen.

Siege, a large stegosaurus like creature, just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to say that, Chameleon?"

"What else do I get to do around here that will annoy ya, Siege?"

"Everything!"

Wraith watched the two and wondered something that had always been bugging him, were those two developing a brotherly bond, and if so, would they ever skip to the part where they were friends forever and just shut up? He was the sorcerer of the Saurians and hated technology. He also claimed to be allergic to Hockey at one point, but no one was really sure how that worked out. The hunter drones quickly picked up the supplies for the four Saurians that lived in the broken spaceship.

"Will you both shut up!" Dragaunus shouted. He smiled deviously as an idea started to form in his mind. "I have a plan…"


	3. Episode 3: Blind Duck's Bluff

It had been a few months since Jill had arrived, and already she seemed to fit in amongst the others while Canard was settling back in with them. Tanya had already been kind enough to set up sensors in most of the equipment so that she could hear where it was and know where she was in the building. Duke and Mallory had helped her to set up her room, making it have a bunk and a desk so that she could deal with coaching things. Duke and the others were already trying to learn brail from Wildwing and Nosedive, even though Jill knew how to write in plain English. She and Grin were already talking about meditation crystals and their teammates' auras. Canard was still trying to get used to the team again. Jill was trying to act like she could see as best as she could around them, which worked most of the time, but she still had trouble telling where to go in the base.

Jill had already started helping the team with some of their plays. She had been introduced as their new coach at that first game since she came. The Flashblade brothers were now looking at the photo albums that Jill had given Wildwing in his package. Jill smirked as she thought about how nice this world must be.

Jill sat outside on a set of swings that had been installed near the Pond for kids waiting to get in to see the games, or at least, that was how Nosedive got them installed. She closed her eyes, knowing it wouldn't do anything different, and tried to remember something. She tried to remember her parents' voices and their faces. She tried to remember her brothers' faces. She even tried to remember her own face. All she could remember were her brothers from long ago. The little boy she had helped to learn how to skate. The young boy she had learned how to play hockey against, along with his best friend. The lot of them with her at Christmas as she snuck in some homemade gifts for her brothers, claiming they were from Santa Duck. She also tried to remember her parents' faces, and her own, but to no avail.

"Ya know, if you have a problem, you could just talk to one of us…" Duke had sat himself down on the swing next to her. He had noticed the pained expression on her face. "You look like you were trying to blast something with your mind. I know you're smart, but are you really that smart?" He chuckled.

Jill sighed softly and then chuckled a little at his joke. "I was trying to blow up that mess in Nosedive's room back on Puckworld. I can still smell it from here, heh."

Duke smirked. "So what's really wrong, Jewel? I think I can say I still know you well enough to say something's wrong with you."

Jill grimaced. "You do… I guess I'm just curious as to what I look like now and what you all look like, heh."

Duke thought about that for a moment and then smirked. "Well at least that means ya never saw my ugly mug."

Jill shook her head and chuckled. "I can hear your robotic eye if that's what you're referring to. I don't think I'd be bothered by it."

"Yeah, but I also got a chip in my beak, and my robotic eye is covered by an eye patch just for the heck of it… and I think it looks cool…"

Jill chuckled and sighed once more. "At least you know what your face looks like… I don't even remember what mine looked like…"

Duke thought about that. "Maybe not, but you know how to sense people's intentions… or something like that… you were able to tell that Fal Cone was a rotten egg from the start."

"Yeah, well, his pompous attitude and his pathetic attempt at flirting with me didn't help him." Jill laughed.

"Really? I thought all girls liked someone telling them they could rival the goddess of love." Duke laughed as he remembered the poor bird who had foolishly said that to her. She had knocked him down with a single punch. Many had tried flirting with her, but Duke had tried his own idea of flirting, hoping to at least get her to like him a little.

Jill smirked. "Naw, I like a more subtle kind of flirting… You know, a new sword with a jeweled hilt… a cute nickname… a few midnight outings with the wind in my hair as we ran for our lives from the cops… you know, the usual." She gave him a semi-annoyed, semi-amused, look that almost made it seem like she could see him.

Duke blushed and at the same time burst out laughing. He hadn't realized that she had liked that stuff as much as he had. "Well to be honest, you probably only had them chasing you to ask for your number and a date."

"Yeah, my jail-cell number preference and a court date, Duke. Hah, if my brothers had been around to find that out, ooh boy!" The two laughed together for a bit longer.

Duke smirked as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, Jewel. Tanya asked me ta get ya for something."

"What?" He led her down into the Pond slowly and guided her to Tanya's lab. "Duke, what are we doing here? Tanya's probably busy and meant later… and I know for a fact that scientists don't like getting bothered when busy."

"True, but she asked me to bring you down here for something, puck knows what though. Yo, Hey, Tanya, we're here!" Duke smiled as he brought the confused duck in.

"Oh great, took you long enough. I finally got the glasses to work… eh, I think…" In her hands was a small set of light purple glasses that were similar to Tanya's, but thicker.

"Glasses? I'm actually blind, not far sighted, you guys." Jill chuckled.

"We know, that's why we used some of the mask's technology, copied it, and decided to see if it would do you any good." Wildwing stated as he looked at his sister.

Jill frowned. "Guys, why do you think I need the glasses if I can already see your auras, hear pucks, and I can probably still give Duke a good sword fight if I tried?" She didn't like the idea of them pitying her, and her brothers knew that, or at least she hoped they did.

Canard was the one to respond to that question. "Oh, gee, I don't know, what about the fact that your sitting on that swing doing nothing but moping everyday?" Jill scowled. "Look, you talk to us, you interact with us, but it's no fair to you if you can't even see who it is you're talking to. It's not safe either!"

Grin nodded. "You may not see us, but we can see you, and we have all noticed how unhappy you are."

Jill frowned and crossed her arms. "Did anyone think to ask me my actual opinion, or did you all assume that I would be impressed? Because, mind you, the theory of it is impressive, but what about the fact that I'm used to seeing everything like this?" Jill then ran off with fresh tears streaming from her eyes. As she passed Duke, she thought she had heard a low rumble from his throat, like a growl. "I'm not helpless!" She wasn't used to charity, especially since she thought she had proven her value to her friends, and her brothers. Now it seemed that she was still a useless blind duck in their eyes.

Jill found herself lying on top of one of the most quietest buildings in Anaheim, which ironically enough was an art museum. She was wearing her old thief costume, which was quite similar to Duke's, but black with silver trimming and a silver wig to match her eyes. She took in the silence of the art and the lack of auras and just closed her eyes. She hated feeling useless.

"What, you aren't even going to try and rob this place?" A cocky British like accent asked. Jill didn't even need to look at his aura to know who it was. "Trying not to break a nail or something?"

"I'm not going to steal from the public, Fal Cone. You know that. I'd tell you to rob someone dumber than you, but you'd be hard pressed to find someone like that, even on this planet." Jill sat up and turned her head towards him with her eyes open, acting like she could see him clearly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for information, my little gem, nothing more, at least for the moment… I was wondering how you got here and if you've ran into some of the locals?" Fal Cone had once been a contender for Jewel's heart, and still had hopes of getting it without her knowing Duke was on the planet yet.

"Maybe I have? You know I don't get seen if I don't want to by the locals… or maybe you would if you weren't so full of yourself…" She sighed.

Falcone rolled his eyes. "Very amusing, but how about some facts, Jewel." He took out his gun and aimed it towards her. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live."

"Killing's not usually your game, and besides, I can't answer what you don't ask. Ask a question, and I might just answer, if you ask nicely that is. So, what do you want to know?" She had heard him swish his cape to grab at his gun. She wasn't surprised to hear that a silencer was placed on it either. Fal Cone was annoyed.

"Cocky as ever, but tell me, why are you here?"

"Talk about your cliché villain types, seriously, Fal Cone. Fine, if you want to know, I'm tired. There, happy? I came here for some silence, not that I'm going to get it. I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything and clear my head." She sighed dejectedly.

"Well this is a long way from Puckworld to go and clear your head, isn't it?" He was a curious old bird in his own way.

Jill just shrugged. "Eh, what do I know, I don't usually stay in one place long anyway."

"Have you seen anyone else from Puckworld?"

"Enough people to remind me that I'm blind." She sighed, forgetting for a minute that Fal Cone hadn't figured out she was blind.

Fal Cone was so stunned that he dropped his gun. This was the same duck who had been outfoxing him on Puckworld (second only to Duke L'Orange) and she was blind! "That's impossible! You can't be blind! Your skills were at the top along with mine and Duke's back on Puckworld!"

"Calm yourself down, Fal Cone, I've been blind for years. Long before I met anyone from the brotherhood for that matter." She stood up and waited for Fal Cone to get annoyed enough to try and kill her. She was tired of spending years having to prove herself to everyone. She had thought she had already done that. "I'm a useless blind duck…"

Fal Cone thought about this. "Did Duke know?" He remembered how close the two were back on Puckworld before the invasion. He was still jealous about that.

"I don't think so… at least, not then." She gave a small smile as she thought about a low rumble she had heard on her way out. At the time she hadn't cared, but looking back, she was sure it was Duke getting annoyed about something.

"Hmph, I was going to just shoot you, but I think it'd be more sporting to see how pathetic you are at sword-fighting, now that you've been without proper practice." Fal Cone sheathed his gun and pulled out his saber sword.

"Why?"

"Because, I think you're hiding something from me, and I know you won't talk willingly, though I must admit I am surprised you were so open about your eyes just now." Fal Cone smirked evilly and brandished his saber.

"Again, really? You're going with that type of villain? Totally cliché, dude. At any rate, I have no sword, so it'll just be me trying to dodge you." She said as she did a backflip away from his swishing blade.

"Yes, but Duke is here on this planet, and if your dear Duke sees you cut to ribbons when he comes looking for you, he'll break down and then I can get my revenge on him as well!"

"As well? What the puck did I do to you?"

"You rejected me for one, and for another, being bested in one's own art by a woman is bad enough, but a blind one is an even worse blow." He continued swishing his sword towards the blind duck. Jill groaned as she found herself on the edge of the building. Fal Cone grinned. "Any last words, Jewel?"

"Just this, 'En Guarde!'" She then jumped up and grabbed a humming saber sword that had been tossed to her. She quickly knocked his blade to the side, while he retained a grip, and kicked him away from her. She looked to the aura that had tossed her the sword and smirked. Duke's aura waved a hand.

"What!" Fal Cone looked at the duck with rage and then noticed his friends. "Well I say, old chap, this is a bit unfair." He was surrounded by the whole Mighty Ducks team, and the Flashblade brothers were ticked off.

Wildwing and Nosedive were about to show him just how "Unfair" they could be, when Duke held his hands up to stop them. "Nuh-uh, this one's for Jewel to do on her own." The other ducks looked at him incredulously as Jill smiled happily. She felt the sword in her hands and was amazed at how it hummed for her, just like a melody. Her heart seemed to jump with joy when she heard that.

In her hand was a golden saber sword, similar to Duke's, but with a purple jewel in the hilt of it. She had brought it with her from Puckworld. It was the present that Duke had given her to help her survive when she first started out in his gang. She had left it in her room, but it seemed that when Duke couldn't find her, he ran to her room and grabbed her sword from under her pillow where she had been trained to hide it.

"I say, you're actually going to let me fight her? That's rather odd of you, isn't it, old boy?" Fal Cone looked at him with a look that said, "Are you crazy?"

Wildwing, Canard, and Nosedive looked at Duke as he lowered his hands. "You insulted da jewel of da blades when ya called her blind. She can see more den ya think without her eyes." Duke's steel like gaze held on the upstart falcon. "Heh, you're in for it now…"

"She said so herself, she's blind, so what are you getting at, you coot?"

Duke looked to Jill. "You know da terms of dis fight?"

"Better than he knows his '**_art'_**." She said in a mocking tone of Fal Cone.

"Duke, if you think I'm gonna let my sister get killed by this weirdo then…"

"Then you're just gonna underestimate her again, Wildwing. I've seen a side of her that you should pay **_very _**close attention to. She's no push over. You too, Canard." He then looked to Fal Cone. "I hope your medical insurance is paid up, Fal Cone, cuz after Jewel cuts ya up, you're gonna need a doctor."

"If it's going to be that way, then start us off, why don't you? I'd like to get a few slashes at your girlfriend before the humans start to notice you all." Fal Cone was acting as smug as ever.

"Right… Blades!" He called to start the sword fight between the two. He had some knock out gas if he needed to, but he figured it would only be useful on his teammates.

"Duke, what's going on? Why aren't we going in and helping her?" Wildwing asked with an edge in his voice. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister being in danger, never mind carrying a fancy saber. Canard was right there with him, not liking to see a duck he also considered family get hurt. He didn't understand what was going on either.

"Yeah, and why is Fal Cone calling her, 'your girlfriend'?" Nosedive asked slowly. He had a feeling Duke was right, and he didn't want Jill to be any angrier at him, so he stood beside Duke to get a good look at the fight. He trusted her to take care of herself back on Puckworld before the invasion, this had to be simple for her if Duke was on her side. Duke wouldn't let any other duck fight Fal Cone if given the choice.

Duke rolled his eye as Fal Cone found himself continually missing his target. "We were dating before da invasion, okay. Nothing to worry about at the moment. Just keep your eyes on ya sista and don't try and help her. You'll just mess her up."

"Duke…!" Wildwing was nearly growling.

"Grin, can ya do me a favor and hold Wildwing for the battle. I don't want ta knock him out, but I will if I have to. You guys need to see she's not useless…" Grin nodded, sensing that it was the lesser of the two evils. "Thanks, now as to your question, Wildwing, how much do ya know of your sister's sword skills?"

Wildwing groaned as he was forcibly picked up from behind like a child. "Nothing, I didn't even know she owned a saber till you came out of her room with it. Where'd she hide it anyway?" Canard didn't want to be picked up like that as well, so he kept silent and watched while listening for the answers to his own questions as well as Wildwing's.

"Under her pillow, like any sane member of the Brotherhood of the Blade, and before you all freak on me, she didn't do any real heists. She only stole stuff after the invasion started and helped me steal food for the people. That's about the only time she was really stealing anything."

"Then why keep her around?" Mallory asked as Jill finally made a move against the proud falcon. A quick thrust to startle him.

"I didn't know she was blind, but I knew about her abilities, besides, she's a good medic too. She needed some refinement on some of her skills, and I was willing to help her… so long as she helped me with some trouble I was having. She can tell if someone's lying to her, see that's her real talent, or at least one of them. So she helped me weed out most of the trouble and I gave her sword lessons."

"So, uh, when'd the dating start, dude?" Nosedive asked. He had asked Grin if he could sit on his shoulders to get a better view and the kind giant had agreed, so long as he didn't interfere with the fight. Nosedive was starting to get back into a good natured feel seeing that his sister was playing with her opponent, trying to tip him off balanced.

"Oh, about a month later… I'm not really sure what she… senses in me, but man, your sister is something else… especially when she's angry... Ooh, watch this part, she's gonna nail him good, hehe!" Duke's excited voice got down into a chuckling whisper as Jill disarmed her opponent and gave him a spanking with the side of her blade.

Fal Cone then whipped out his gun as he turned over to face her. Duke held his team back still though. This was something that Jill needed to see through by herself, no matter how much Duke hated it.

"This is the end for you, girl! We could've been great together, but you had to choose him!" Fal Cone glared at her. "Just tell me this, why him?" Fal Cone was obviously enraged about something personal as well. He was losing it.

"You're just full of clichés today, aren't you?"

Jewel kept her sword up as though ready to attack. Wildwing and the others were afraid that she didn't sense him picking up the gun. Duke's eyes narrowed. He knew she knew it was there.

"So many reasons, so little time, but I think the top reason should suffice for you…" Fal Cone's expression was that of complete disbelief as she flipped behind him, knocking her shoes into his gun, which fell out of his hand. She landed safely at an arm's length away from the egotistical bird and whispered something to him. "I love Duke." With that, she knocked his head with the hilt of her sword and watched as he collapsed to the ground unconscious. "So, Duke… when's the garbage man gonna get over here to clean up this mess? It stinks like the sewers." She asked with a cocky grin towards the ducks. She slowly retracted her saber and put it on her shoulder like Duke's.

Duke smirked as he signaled Grin to put Wildwing down. "I'll give him a call. Nice work, as usual, Jewel… you, uh, aren't mad at me for letting ya fight him alone, are ya?" He asked nervously.

Jill walked up to the former thief, kissed him on the beak, and started towards the ladder she had used to get up there. Duke was stunned. "Duke, hon, you know never to doubt me with a sword. If anything, I couldn't be happier."

Tanya noticed something shiny on Jill's hand as she started down the ladder. "Hey, where'd ya get that from?" Jill just smiled as Duke and the boys noticed the small engagement ring. Mallory started laughing.

"Don't worry, I only stole it from a thief." Jill chuckled.

Duke started digging into his belt pouches. When he found the pouch where he had kept a ring empty, he smiled back at the empty ladder. "Man, I love that woman."

The next morning resulted in Klegghorn shouting at them about fighting a criminal on the roof of the art museum at midnight. Jill answered everything with a calm mind, and eventually calmed Klegghorn down too. She then proceeded to apologize to Tanya for her reaction to the glasses. Jill was back in her normal clothes and her wig hidden away in her bag.

"Eh, it's okay, I mean, I'd have probably have acted that way too, uh, yeah know, if I was blind for the majority of my life." Tanya smiled. Jill was still hesitant to put on the glasses, and asked to just keep them in case she wanted to try them on later. They were now in a pouch on her belt as she went about doing her work.

Jill sat in her room with the glasses in front of her, along with her saber and the engagement ring that Duke had been wanting to give her. Wildwing came up along behind her. "Um… hey, Jill… um… look about yesterday…"

"Save it, Wild… I over reacted… it's fine. Sorry you had to see me fight Fal Cone… that guy is a real jerk." Jill sighed as she held the ring in her hand, moving her fingers along it to get the texture of the tiny golden band. It had a small little diamond on the top of it, making Wildwing wonder where Duke had gotten it from.

"Actually, seeing you fight him, well it made me realize something, baby sis… even though you can't see us, you can still sense us… and well… you can still defend yourself… probably better than we could… I'm sorry I doubted you, Jill." Wildwing smiled softly as his sister got up and put her arms around him for a hug.

"It's okay, big bro…" She backed out of the hug then and turned her head up so he could see her silver eyes. "Just don't make a habit of it." Wildwing nodded solemnly.

Jill was sitting on the swings outside the Pond once more. In one hand was her saber, while in the other was the set of glasses that Tanya had made her. She sighed and put on the glasses. She was afraid of what everything would look like to her if she could see it.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the sunset. It seemed so peaceful. She looked at the sword in hand. She remembered the colors from her childhood and smirked. It was golden, and the jewel in its hilt was purple. She had always loved the color purple as a duckling.

"Hey, Jewel…" She heard Duke's voice as he sat down on the swing next to her. He noticed her looking at the sword in her hand and the ring on her finger. "I guess you like it…?"

"I love it, thank you. I'll marry you, if you still want to…" She blushed.

"Well I wouldn't have had that where you could steal it if I didn't…" Duke grinned slightly. He then noticed her glasses were on. "Oh… um… I guess you can see now, huh?" He felt a shot of fear burst into his system. What if she didn't like what he looked like?

She looked him over and smiled. "I guess I should've put these on sooner… I didn't know my boyfriend was the supermodel for 'Thieves and Spies Monthly'. Now I'm really worried how I look next to you." She joked and then kissed him on the beak. "Or am I allowed to say, my fiancé?"

"Hey, I'm okay with it, if ya don't mind me being who I am?" Duke blushed as Jill hugged him.

"I love you just the way you are, robotic eye, sword swinging thief, and all." Jill smiled. She liked what she was seeing, especially since Duke was part of the first thing she got to see. "Just don't doubt what I can do if you break my heart…"


	4. Episode 4: Flashing Blades

**_"Come on, baby girl, we're almost to my office…" A white, muscular duck wearing a college professor's tan uniform smiled kindly as he guided his daughter._**

**_"Alright, dad. I think I sense some of the other professors… please don't tell them I'm blind…" A young fourteen year old Jillian Flashblade asked softly._**

**_Her father looked down at her and smiled, though he knew she couldn't tell, he was proud of his little girl. He was going to surprise her later with a new set of skates and let her brothers take her out on the ice again. It had been nearly two years since the accident, and he knew how much his little girl liked to skate. She had always been practicing her balance and worked very hard to not bump into anything. So far she was able to walk around town and interact with people like she could see them, but she could only see their auras. With this new ability came another though, and it was one she desperately tried to control. She could influence other people's auras as well, or at least her brothers'. She had found that she could make her little brother, Nosedive, faster and more aggressive on his attacks, which were usually in a game, by just mentally willing him. The same applied for her big brother, Wildwing, only she seemed to make his defensive abilities increase so far as to managing a shield around him that only the three siblings could see. She found herself managing to control her abilities and only use them to protect her brothers, as she was also very protective of them. She was a very special little duckling._**

**_"Don't worry, Jill. I won't tell them if you don't want me to… let's say you're checking out the school for the future. You said that you wanted to come and because of your good grades, I think you'll be able to do that early if you want to." Jill smiled. Her father always knew how to not only make her smile and think well of a bad situation, but he also knew just what to do when trouble arose. "Besides, I just need to talk to Professor Raven. You remember him, don't you?"_**

**_"You mean the professor with a bad temper and the creepy aura? Yeah, I remember him. He keeps trying to get Diver and Wild to help him with those weird inventions of his." Jill grumbled._**

**_Her father smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I know, which is why you're with me today while the boys are with Canard at the movies. I wanted to be sure to have some backup that wouldn't lose control of their temper. Now did I pick the right kid?"_**

**_Jill smiled back at her father's aura. "Yeah, thanks. Let's get this over with and get back to the boys. Diver promised he'd tell me all about the movie. I really don't like Professor Raven, dad."_**

**_"I know, Jillian, but he's one of my coworkers, so we have to at least be nice to him. Besides, he says he's onto something for his teleportation project. You know I have to check that out." The two walked into the university and through a few halls, making sure to let Jill know where every area was, as though she was really just looking into the college for the future._**

**_When they reached the lab, there was already a disturbing amount of power coming from it. "Dad, I don't like this. Something's going on here, and it's powerful… Dad…" She clutched her father's hand like she was a scared little girl._**

**_"Don't worry Jill… look, if anything happens, you just run straight to your brothers, alright? I'm pretty sure that it's just his portal though, no need to worry, baby girl." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, hoping to reassure her._**

**_She looked towards her dad with worry still showing in her silver eyes. "Alright dad, but if one thing in there seems off I'm going to get the guys for help. I can't do anything at the moment and you know that." She hated to admit it, but at the moment, she felt useless. Her father nodded._**

**_The two walked into the room and were almost immediately floored by an energy wave. "Raven!" her father called out to the younger professor, hoping for some sort of answer as to what was going on._**

**_"I've done it! I've finally discovered the secrets to travelling the universe without need of a ship! You two are witnesses to the greatest achievement of bird kind!" Professor Raven was showing the lunatic side of him that the other professors tended to ignore, but Professor Flashblade knew that it was dangerous, not only to Raven, but to the others at the school as well._**

**_"Raven, you're going to hurt someone, turn it off!" Jill looked up to her father and could see through the streams of power flowing from the machine. She could see parts of his face and remembered that expression he bore. It was one of outrage, anger, and fear, a combination she hadn't seen since he had read one of the threat notes to her from her competition on the Figure Skating. At the time he had said how ridiculous how far people would go for some spotlight, now though, now he understood how far some people would go for it._**

**_"No, I'm going to test it! I've set the coordinates to reach the other side of the galaxy, to where I have detected more intelligent life! We are not alone!" Jill slumped her shoulders as she realized that there was no stopping this madman of a raven. He was loosing it, and she was afraid that whatever that portal was, it would take her father and her with it._**

**_"By great grandpa's mask, you arrogant bird!" Her father whispered, but Jill heard it. She had heard her father mention his great grandfather, but she had never heard him mention a mask. "Jill, go to your brothers, I have to stop this."_**

**_"But dad, you won't…"_**

**_"I know, but think of it this way, neither will he. This is too dangerous. He's over charged the power core. I know the planet he's been researching. I don't know if we'd be welcome so far from home." He activated his skates onto their second setting, wheels, and rushed the black bird as he laughed maniacally. "This isn't safe!"_**

**_While the two were tussling, Jill found that she could see because of the power leaking out of the portal. She looked at it, trying to figure out how to shut it down while the adults were fighting. Tears streaming from her eyes, she started messing with the controls, trying to lower the power from it, to shut it down._**

**_She was suddenly pushed back by the enraged professor. "Wha!" Her father caught her and shoved her to the door before making one last charge towards the mad bird, knowing full well how dangerous it was. "Dad!"_**

**_Winterwing Flashblade managed to look back at his daughter as she desperately held onto the door and reached out to him with her other hand. He barely managed to grab on as the portal overloaded and exploded behind him. He felt the pressure and knew that his little girl, no matter how strong she was, couldn't pull him out of the vortex's grasp without endangering herself. "Tell your brothers I'll be late, heh. I love you kids…"_**

**_"Dad, no… don't do this, just hang on…" She cried, seeing his face for the first time in two years, realizing that after this, no matter what the outcome, she wouldn't see it again._**

**_"Sorry, Jillian. It's for your own good." He let go before it pulled her in as well and was gone in a flash of purple light. He and Professor Raven were gone. _**

**_"Daddy!"_**

Jillian Flashblade woke up in a cold sweat, panting and seeming to struggle for air. There it was again, that nightmare, that memory. She put her hands to her eyes and started to cry softly. She hated that memory. After a minute, she got up from her bed, putting on her glasses, and walking over to the kitchen. She was still wearing her set of blue hockey puck covered pajamas. She stirred three cups of cocoa, just like she used to do as a child, then brought them over to the table and slowly sipped at one of them.

She sighed as she noticed her younger brother coming from his room. He grimaced as she pointed out his cup. It even had whip cream, just as he liked it. "You too, huh?" Nosedive was wearing only a set of pajama pants with the Mighty Ducks' logo on it. He would always say that he liked how it felt if asked why he was wearing kid pajamas.

"Yep, just waiting for…" They turned to a sob and smiled kindly towards their oldest brother as he came in, trying hard not to wake up anyone and not to cry. He was wearing a set of light blue pajamas with the Mighty Ducks' logo across his chest. He still looked amazingly well muscled, even without any gear on, but not so much like he was a body builder. "Wild…" Jill got up, guided her brother to the table, and placed his marshmallow-filled mug in his hands.

Wildwing let out a soft sobbing chuckle. "After all these years, we still have nightmares together, or did you two just predict mine and wait up for me?"

Nosedive had grabbed the box of tissues. "Ya know, I still remember him telling me he was going to let us take you out on the ice again after the movie? It was going to be a surprise. We were going to get you some new skates and everything." He grimaced towards his sister.

Jill just sat down and cried some more silent tears. "I can still hear his voice… I'm sorry…" She sounded more broken up then her brothers, not that they blamed her. She had done everything possible, and more than they would've been able to do. Wildwing patted her on the back as the three sat around one of the small square tables that was in the Pond's dining room. "I just wish I knew what happened to him…"

Nosedive didn't like seeing his sister like this, nor his brother. They did a lot for him. Sure, he was the youngest, but he felt like he should've been able to do more for his family, like them. They had given up almost everything to stay with him and keep him safe. Then he hit on an idea. "Hey, do any of us have anything with his DNA?"

His older siblings looked at each other and then towards him, both with a smirk on their faces. Wildwing couldn't help but chuckle as he realized what his brother was saying. "Baby brother, you're a genius."

"I know." Nosedive smiled widely as he lifted his mug to his beak. He had his moments.

***Mighty Ducks***

The three Flashblades were discovered sleeping next to Drake 1, with a program running and something on its scanner, by Canard Thunderbeak. He noticed the three mugs of cocoa and realized what had happened. What he couldn't put together was what they were scanning an old hockey puck. He took a closer look at the puck and noticed the name etched in it. "Winter's Blade". It took him a minute, but he eventually remembered the meaning behind it. It was Winterwing Flashblade's nickname.

"Jeez, you guys…" At that soft chuckle, all three Flashblades jolted awake once more and looked at Canard with wide eyes.

Wildwing and Nosedive instantly rushed to their rooms to get dressed and get some stretches done before the others got up, as was their usual routine in the morning. Jill just sat where she was at the computer, looking up at Canard expectantly. "Don't you have some laps to skate?"

"Don't you have a better way to get rid of your nightmares?"

"Believe me, I've been trying for years. Besides, it isn't a nightmare for me, it's a real memory…"

"What are you trying to do, bringing them back into this? I was told they didn't have any of these nightmares before." Canard scolded, as though it was Jill's fault for bringing nightmares with her.

Jill closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you really believe that? Those two can be silent when they need to. They can also be children when they are weakened. Did you ever wonder what made them train so hard? To tire themselves too much to dream or in their case, have nightmares." She got up and looked at the scanner. It had finished scanning the old puck, so she picked it up lightly and placed it back in its respective bag which Jill had kept with her since leaving her brothers to go to college. It was a small plastic bag with the name "Winterwing Flashblade" on it. "I'll make breakfast after I get changed, but I'm warning you, Canard. You bring attention to it, and I'll make that fight with Fal Cone look like a sissy fight." She walked off towards her room, leaving Canard to look at Drake 1.

***Mighty Ducks***

After morning practice was done, Tanya asked the three if they knew anything about a program that was running on Drake 1. The three were as hesitant about explaining it as they had been about Jill's sight. Jill took a deep breath and sighed, signaling to her brothers that she'd explain everything.

"Wild, take Diver and Canard to the mall or something. I'm going to tell our friends a ghost story…" The others looked at her funny. No one called the boys "Wild" or "Diver".

Wildwing looked to his sister and nodded. "Come on, you guys. You don't need to hear this again either. It was hard enough the first time…" Wildwing muttered darkly as his brother walked by his side to the exit. Wildwing left the mask with his sister and the others on Drake 1. It took Canard a minute to realize that they were going to share the story that they had kept from almost everyone back on Puckworld, to the team. They really had bonded in the short time they had been stuck together on Earth, even Jill who was a recent addition had been accepted into the bond.

It took Jill fifteen minutes to explain what had happened to her father and to also explain that her mother had died from illness when Nosedive was in kindergarten, leaving them as orphans. The whole group felt crushed by the information that they had just been given. Grin was sitting on the floor meditating, trying to understand all of this, how it could have happened, and how the three Flashblade siblings had survived through their entire ordeal on their own. Tanya was just sitting there, in her chair next to Drake 1, in a thoughtful look, as though trying to solve a hard problem. Mallory was leaning against the terminal with her head down and a sort of scowl on her face, silently cursing herself for being so mean to Nosedive when he pulled pranks on her. Duke was just getting everyone a mug of coffee. He had already known she was an orphan, but he had to admit that he hadn't expected that to have been her story. He handed everyone their respective mugs and waited for Jill to say something else.

Jill just waited with her cold, sad, silver glare at the glasses in her hands, not being able to see them, but knowing they were there. She was wishing with all her heart that she could've done something to help her father, more than just getting in the way.

***Mighty Ducks***

Wildwing and Nosedive were riding one Duck Cycle while Canard was riding another. Canard understood that this was a difficult thing for them to deal with. What he didn't understand was how they kept it from the others this long without the team noticing their nightmares and problems. As they rode on, Nosedive got an alert on his communicator from Drake 1. He looked in shock at it with wide eyes. He had asked his sister to set up the computer to let them know anything that popped up for their search with a silent alarm to their communicators only.

"Yo, bro, stop!" Wildwing pulled over to a park nearby and looked at his brother curiously. "I just got a message from Drake 1!" Wildwing and Canard looked to their communicators as well.

"I don't have anything." Canard scowled, thinking it was some sort of prank.

"I do though… We gotta go get Jill…" He quickly showed his friend what the search had picked up and was rewarded with a shocked face.

"You've got to be kidding me! Here? On this planet?" Canard asked incredulously. "That's impossible! Not after all these years, I mean…" He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but there it was, on the communicator, plain as the beak on his face, a set of coordinates that supposedly led to Professor Flashblade.

***Mighty Ducks***

Jill and the group were already getting into the Aerowing when the boys returned and drove their cycles in. "Nice of you boys to join us. Diver, you understand the stakes?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, **_Jilly_**. I know we don't have much chance of him being alive, but hey, he wouldn't care if it was one of us, and we'd do the same for each other." His cold glare startled Mallory who was looking them over. She knew that she couldn't hope to understand how they had made it to the point they were at, but she also knew that she didn't want to. She suddenly had a feeling that Nosedive acting like a kid was more for his siblings then for himself.

Wildwing and Jill looked to each other, nodded, and then proceeded to their seats after Jill handed Wildwing the mask. It was a few hours before they got to their destination, and apparently, it was in the middle of the Arctic Tundra.

The ice up there was thick, but no likely thick enough to hold the weight of the Aerowing, so while it was still in midair, Wildwing took Mallory and Jill down with him via cables to check the place out. It was the middle of the frozen Tundra and there really wasn't anything much to expect.

"I don't see anyone." Mallory shouted over the storm. Tanya had supplied her with a heat blaster, in case of emergencies. In truth, it was really to defreeze anyone or thing they found in the ice.

Wildwing used his mask to look around. "She's right… no one's here…" He sighed in defeat. 'We shouldn't have gotten our hopes up…'

Jill also took a look around, but without her glasses, looking for the slight chance of an aura. "Tell me, has Drake 1 ever failed you guys before?"

"No… but this is old DNA we're trying to track so…" Wildwing started to explain.

"So look down below us, about a good ten feet if I'm right…" She was kneeling on the ground in her thief uniform, her cold silver eyes blending with the tundra's blizzard.

Both Mallory and Wildwing looked down and saw, in the clear ice, that they were standing on a duck that looked almost exactly like Wildwing, but without the armor and mask, and with a look that seemed to be glaring daggers at something. The two jumped back as though they were standing over a shark's mouth. Jill just smirked and chuckled darkly.

"If he's glaring at Raven, I'll be more than happy to tell him what I did to that punk when I found out where he was sent…"

"Where he was sent?" The two ducks looked at the silver eyed thief with concern. "What do you mean, Jill?" Mallory had a tinge in her voice that was like steel.

"Don't worry, I just paid him back with justice. His life for the millions or so he cost. I thought it was underpaid, but eh, I can only do so much to a guy with a sword while he's fighting me in a drone armor suit." Wildwing looked at his sister like she was crazy. "He's the reason the Saurians were able to escape the transdimensional limbo. Raven was the reason for all these events happening… now he's no longer a threat. He made their transdimensional gateway machine that allowed them to get out of limbo…"

"Are you saying you killed him?" Wildwing looked at his little sister with a new found fear.

"To be honest, I was just trying to disable the drone. I didn't know his life was connected to it through stupid surgery… I opened it, and it reflected the damage onto him. Some sort of punishment or something for disobeying the Saurians on some matter…" Jill sighed as she held her hand out for the heat blaster. Mallory handed it to her.

"You sure you can aim that right? He's pretty far down…"

"That and the ice makes everything look like it's in one place when it's in another. Don't worry. I'm aiming at his aura. Stand back and be ready to pull him out. I don't know if he'll be unconscious or not, but I do know that being iced for this long can't have improved his temper… heh, hey, Wild, remember that old family remedy for headaches?" Jill chuckled as she backed up slightly and started to aim the laser gun at the ice.

"… yes… I remember… He must have had one headache though to stay in there this long…" Wildwing managed a weak chuckle in light of the news he had received. He was sure that if he had asked Duke, he could've found out about her killing Raven as well.

"What are you two talking about?" Mallory wasn't as shocked by the news of her friend taking the villain's life by accident. She was just surprised she hadn't done it on purpose. It was a war, and in war, there were traitors and death. She had taken down a few as well in her time, though they were mainly drones. From the sound of it, Jill had only killed that one bird while the rest had been drones.

Jill started the laser's concentrated blast on low heat so as to not melt everything they were standing on. "The old family remedy for headaches is to go bury yourself in an iceberg, though we usually used a pile of snow… hey, what are we going to tell him by the way?"

"We'll figure that out after we get him out of there." Wildwing looked at the ice with concern, knowing his father was in it, and since his sister had found his aura, his spirit, that meant that he was still alive.

Jill nodded and increased the heat so as to re-awaken the brain and heart at the same time. The process was risky, but the results would be worth it if it worked. If it didn't, they didn't need to tell Nosedive… he was a brave boy in Jill's eyes, but he still needed some protection, whether he knew it or not.

When Jill turned off the laser's blast there was a gasp for air coming from the bottom of the hole that had been formed. Jill holstered the laser and placed her glasses back on, hoping that her silver wig would keep her from being recognized by the older mallard. Wildwing and Mallory noticed this and mentally agreed that waiting to explain who they were would be good.

"Is anyone out there?" The voice was even similar to Wildwing's. Wildwing grimaced. Jill on the other hand was already adjusting her grappling hook. "Hello?"

"Hang on, sir. I'm coming down to get you. Wild, Mal, pull us up when I tell you." The two nodded to Jill as she scaled the ice down the ten foot hole, leaving her grappling hook buried in the ice. The duck had backed away enough to give her room. He was surprised to find he wasn't shivering and that it was a duck coming to his rescue. He had expected to be on another planet. Jill took a look at him when she landed, being sure to take in everything about him. "What's your name, sir?" She asked, trying to play it safe.

"My name's Winterwing Flashblade, I'm a Professor from Puckworld University. Was there a young girl nearby? Or a black raven?" His expression was worried when he mentioned his daughter, but a glare again when he mentioned Raven.

"No, sir. You have to understand that this isn't Puckworld…" She waited for a reaction as she checked the cable. It was strong enough. "I personally saw to Raven's demise during the Saurian Invasion. As to the young girl, are you referring to your daughter?"

Winterwing took a deep breath. Raven was no more, but upon hearing of the Saurian Invasion he suddenly feared for his three children's lives. "Yes, I had brought her with me that day. Is she safe? What about my two sons? How long have I been in ice? Where are we? Are we still fighting the Saurians?"

Jill kept silent until they had been pulled up to the top. For his part, Professor Winterwing was stunned into silence when he looked at Wildwing in full uniform and mask. "Something wrong with him?" Wildwing asked, not understanding what could've shocked him that bad if finding out that the Saurians had attacked hadn't.

Jill looked at the two and made a mental note to calculate her father's age and compare it to her brother's later. "He thinks he's seeing a ghost. You look like Drake DuCaine with that mask on, Wild." She kept using the nickname, hoping to throw her father off track of who they were while at the same time not lying, before remembering that she had called him that as a child as well. She looked at the professor as he shook off the shock, thinking that he hadn't put that much together yet anyway. "Tell Diver and the others to lower the Aerowing enough for us to get in. Professor, the invasion ended a couple of years ago. We're on another planet known as Earth now with no way of returning to Puckworld at the moment."

"I've been frozen for years…" Winterwing's shoulders slumped. Mallory and Wildwing looked at eachother and then towards Jill who was trying to explain everything. Then the professor looked up towards the other ducks and asked, "What about my kids? Wildwing, Jillian, and Nosedive? How did you all find me anyway?"

Wildwing answered, hoping to take some of the guilt away from his sister. She was blaming herself still for not being able to do more than a child's amount of fighting back then. "Your children are all grown up, I'm afraid…"

"Nosedive's debatable…" Mallory muttered. Jill shot her a glare.

Wildwing just rolled his eyes and continued. "You've been in ice for about twelve years now. We found you by tracking your DNA off of an old Hockey Puck that your daughter had. Apparently, no one's washed it since the day you earned it?" He was a little disgusted by that, but Winterwing just chuckled lightly at that.

"Yeah, well… when I was a kid, you weren't going to wash the blood off of your first hockey puck, especially if you won the game with it. That's the only puck I own, so that's the only one that would make sense by the way." He explained. Wildwing nodded as the Aerowing came in close.

Nosedive held a cold look in his eyes as the group came up. He helped his sister up onto the lift and then noticed their extra passenger. He looked to her for an explanation. She only nodded once, hoping that he would understand what she was saying with her silence. He nodded back and assisted the others onto the Aerowing. His mood lightened as he helped his brother pull the professor onto the jet. "Next time, I get to go play in the snow, deal?"

Wildwing smirked at his brother when they were done. "Sure, but no more hang-gliding without a helmet. You were lucky you only got a concussion back then."

"You let him go hang-gliding without a helmet?" Jill asked in an annoyed voice. She hadn't heard all of their adventures yet. Canard looked at them like they were all crazy as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, it was stupid…" Wildwing muttered darkly.

"Hey, it was my choice, sis. Besides, I managed to help save the day in the end! I dragged Tanya to a rocket that the Saurians were trying to get their scaly hands on and we dismantled the controls." The light was back in his eyes as he explained his crazy day a few years ago when Phil had been under a mind control spell from Wraith. Canard smirked. He had underestimated the kid.

Wildwing then rolled his eyes. "Sure, but then you needed help getting out before crashing and getting killed. You pulled Tanya out of it and I had to sweep in on one of the military's jets and save your sorry tail feathers." He said, poking his brother's chest. Mallory sighed in relief as she realized that the tension was going down. Canard just shook his head and smiled while heading back to the controls with the others.

"I'll tell the guys to bring us back to the pond. You three get to explain to the Professor our situation." Mallory said as she started off. Before Nosedive could ask why it had to be them, Mallory simply stated, "Because you guys need to sort out some issues." That got all the Flashblades to look at her with a slight glare mixed with a smirk.

Winterwing took a good look at the three he had just been left with and sighed in relief. He may not have seen them in years, but it wasn't that hard to tell who they all were if they were using their old nicknames and looked like their parents. Nosedive had his mother's blonde hair, Wildwing looked almost exactly like him, and Winterwing was sure that Jill was just wearing a silver wig over normal hair. He then noticed the ring on his daughter's hand and groaned inwardly. It was one of those things about being a parent that he just hated to do. He had to interview the boyfriend/fiancé/husband, depending on how long they had been together and what the ring meant of course.

The four were in the back of the jet and each of them sat down in some of the chairs that were placed there in case of emergencies, like rescues and such. Winterwing smirked as his children nervously eyed each other, trying to figure out how to explain what they had been through without him. He had to brake the tension somehow and the mask of Drake DuCaine that was sitting on his oldest son's beak was the perfect way, or at least as good as he could get.

"So… who was the one who got the mask?" The three looked up towards him in a little surprise.

Wildwing was the one who answered. "Um, my friend, Canard, retrieved it, but he said that he didn't know who sent the military the information on where the tomb was…"

"I did that actually…" The boys looked at Jill with slight surprise, but at the same time, it was a bit obvious in retrospect. Jill always liked history and finding the tomb would've been right up her alley, even if she was blind. "I found it before the invasion and left it alone, but when the Saurians came I sent word to the military in hopes it would help."

"So if Canard found it, why isn't he wearing it?" Winterwing asked cautiously. He felt that there was still a lot of tension in the room.

"He gave it to me before he saved us from a space worm that eats matter. We lost contact with him until a few months ago when he was rescued from an… aura pocket, is that what you called it?" Wildwing asked as he turned his head towards his little sister. Jill nodded.

Winterwing just looked up to the heavens and muttered, "By my great grandfather's mask…"

"Heh…" Everyone looked to Jill, who had let out a soft chuckle. Winterwing looked more amused than anything, wondering if she had finally pieced together what he had been saying for years. "Gotta ask, when did the name change get into existence?"

Wildwing and Nosedive looked at her confused while Winterwing just smiled and shook his head. She had figured it out. "After my great grandfather hid the mask, he took up his mother's maiden name and blinked out of existence in effect. Sure, he was buried in the tomb still, but his wife was the only one who supposedly knew where it was. His children didn't know who he had been other than just a soldier in the war. It was as simple as that, because they were born after the Saurians were sealed up. Does that explain everything?" Jill just smiled while her brothers put together what he had just said. It took about thirty seconds for the two brothers to go slack jawed at this. Winterwing laughed at his son's expressions, wishing that he had the camera for this. "Let me guess, you still thought it was just a weird coincidence that you happened to look like Drake DuCaine's statue, Wildwing? Nosedive, I don't know why you're so shocked, you were the one who first pointed out that Wildwing and I looked like the statue." The two's jaws dropped even more in shock. They were the descendants of the greatest hero in Puckworld history!

Jill couldn't help but laugh, taking her glasses off to wipe the tears from her eyes. The two brothers were sitting on either side of Winterwing while she was on the other side of Nosedive. Winterwing just chuckled until his boys snapped out of it and hugged them. He then noticed a shadowy figure with a robotic eye looking at his daughter and smiling kindly. He recognized the outfit of a thief, but also realized his daughter was wearing a thief's uniform as well, so he'd be smarter to wait for the answers.

***Mighty Ducks***

When the day was done, the whole gang had been introduced to Winterwing and everyone had shared their stories on their lives on Earth. Winterwing was now sitting on the couch, wondering what reason he had for interfering in his children's lives after all they had accomplished without him. It was late now and he had been assured that he wouldn't have to deal with Phil until morning. His kids were all asleep in their different rooms, just like most of the other members of the team. He smirked as he thought about how rusty his hockey skills were. He could go in as a backup on defense, but he was always more of a professor than anything. He just liked teaching. Then he remembered that there was something else he had liked doing before he had been married.

He placed a hand gently into his old coat pocket, knowing that he'd have to get some new clothes tomorrow, sighed in relief as he felt a small triangular object. He pulled out a silver blade hilt, much like Jill and Duke's. It had an Aquamarine in its hilt and on the side of it was the name "Winter Blade".

"I thought I'd find ya here, but I didn't think it'd be with that old thing." Duke was leaning on the nearby wall with his arms crossed. "You gonna explain how come a professor carries a blade?"

Winterwing looked at him and smirked. He had already been informed about his daughter's glasses, her training from Duke, and the fact that he had wanted to marry her, so he figured that Duke might as well know. "Let's just say I made it myself before I was married and leave it at that." He activated the sword and it showed a snow white blade with a cold feel around it. "It certainly helped when I was an active member of the brotherhood." He smirked as Duke glared at him. Winterwing lowered the collar of his jacket and revealed a mark that he rarely showed anyone. It was a silver blade.

Duke gasped and subconsciously placed a hand near his own neck where his own sword tattoo was. "You were in the Brotherhood of the blade too?"

"Yes, you and Jill aren't the only ones to have fun, but I gotta ask, why the silver wig?"

"She said it was so that no one would connect her to her family if she got caught. After a while, everyone forgot it was a wig." Duke shrugged as he took a seat on the chair nearby.

"Ah, yes, that would be her style. She was always so protective of her brothers, even after she became blind. Thank you, by the way, for teaching her how to use a sword. I was going to once she turned fifteen, but… well… you know." Duke nodded. "By the way, I've got to ask, what ever happened to Jeanne L'Orange?"

Duke's eyes widened at that, even his robotic one, as he turned his head towards the older duck. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I was her student, her friend, and her partner on heists, not that anyone could prove it. I learned all I could about swordplay from her." He shrugged, putting his saber away in his pocket after retracting the silver blade. "Whatever happened to your mother anyway?"

Duke didn't answer. Instead he looked at the floor and sighed. He then grabbed his own saber and tossed it to the snow white duck. Winterwing caught it as though he was still fresh on his skills as a swordsduck. He activated the blade and saw it was a golden blade, the opposite of his silver one. He nodded once and handed it back to the former thief.

"Sorry I asked."

"No problem. I didn't know you were the 'Winter Blade' to her summer sword, ya know?"

"Yeah, well we were best friends, so she thought it be funny if she made us a winter/summer team."

The two sat their silently for a while before Duke got annoyed with the silence, a rare thing for him. "Jewel's an amazing person, ya know?"

"That Jill's brotherhood name?"

"Yeah, I thought it suited her…" Duke blushed, having been the one to start calling her that while everyone else called her "Gem" or "Princess". She always scowled when she was called those names.

Winterwing looked at the young thief with amusement. "That she is, heh. She is both a jewel and an amazing young lady. So that means you had better be good to her, young thief."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't act so surprised. You don't need my approval to marry her. She's an independent woman, and she certainly doesn't need me to protect her, old blade that I am, heh. Not even that anymore, I'm an old professor, is all. No, if she's picked you, then that means that she's got complete faith in you. Do you know what a parent's job is, Duke?"

"Uh, not really, no…"

"It's to raise their children to be able to take care of themselves in the real world. Seeing as how they've made it this far without me, I do believe I've done my job… or at least they finished it up after I left…" Winterwing smiled as he started towards the guest room they had set up for him at the moment. "Get some sleep, kid. If Jill's sure of you, then I'm sure you'll do fine. Just don't doubt what she'll do if you manage to break her heart."

"Yeah, so I've heard…" Duke chuckled as he fell asleep on the couch, at the end of a very tiring day.


	5. Episode 5: Pain and Memories (Rated M)

_*****Warning*** This chapter is rated M just to be safe, sorry, its a bit bloody. I might be over-exaggerating, but still, to be safe.*** **_

It was one of those days when it just didn't pay to get up from the nest, not that Wildwing had actually been in a nest since his little brother was a hatchling. First off, he had needed to sharpen his skates again, which wasn't bad in itself, save for the fact that his favorite whetstone was missing and the skate sharpening machine was broken. He had to borrow his sister's. She always carried it around, still giving herself that painful reminder of her skating days. Then after practice, he lost the television to his little brother, Nosedive, who wanted to watch Bernie the bear with Grin. His dad laughed about how it reminded him of when they were kids, not that it was hard for him to remember what had happened just the other day to him. Then he burnt his food while trying to cook, wondering how his sister could cook better than he could while she was blind. Finally after that, he had decided to go on a walk down to the beach on his own, without the mask of Drake DuCaine, and got himself captured by two creatures he had thought to have drowned; Siege and Wraith.

Now he was chained to a wall in the Raptor, which was over a hundred feet below sea level. Staring him in the face was Lord Dragaunus, the last of the Saurian Lords and the one time conqueror of Puckworld. Thanks to Canard's plan, he had been banished to Earth with the team flying right after him in the Aerowing. They would stop at nothing until they were sure he posed no threat to either the human race or the citizens of Puckworld.

"Where is the mask?" Dragaunus growled for the fiftieth time since capturing the leader of the Mighty Ducks. He had yet to be informed of the three new additions and thought that by capturing the leader, he would make the others freeze or hesitate about attacking them.

Wildwing just sighed and shook his head. He was now black and blue all over his white feathers, having been in his casual outfit when the Saurians captured him, he didn't have his armor activated. "Don't have it." Was all he could manage. He wasn't going to tell those Saurian scum anything, especially when it would endanger his family and friends. He wouldn't dare risk them.

***Mighty Ducks***

Duke was crawling through the vents of an old submarine that had been washed up into an enclosed beach that rarely anyone knew about. It didn't take Duke long to realize something was up with it when he managed to track his leader to it before his communicator shut down. Duke couldn't risk taking the time to go get the others, lest the Saurians managed to move their disguised Raptor back into the ocean or somewhere else.

He had left his own communicator near some stones and had activated his emergency signal before going in through a ventilation shaft. Sure enough, he had been right. The old submarine was really the Raptor!

Duke stopped as he found himself above the prison cells. He heard a weak voice from below him. He looked through the vent window and saw his beat up leader. "Don't have it." Duke then noticed the Saurian leader growl and hit Wildwing in the stomach. "OOF!"

"Argh!" Dragaunus let loose one of his fireballs as Wildwing slipped into unconsciousness. The fireball then hit the vent that Duke was in and broke, with Duke tumbling down into an unconscious state at the feet of the two leaders. "Well, well, maybe we'll get rid of you all sooner than I thought, even without the mask." He chuckled darkly as he had his drones pick up the unconscious thief and bring him to the lab. "Let's use them both for bait, shall we?"

***Mighty Ducks***

Jill was annoyed. Her brother had gone missing and Duke had insisted on tracking him down alone. It wasn't that she doubted him, but when an hour had passed and she had gotten an alert on her communicator from Duke's, she had nearly broken her pencil that had been in her hand. The guys all rushed to Drake 1, the supercomputer, to find out the situation. She placed her glasses on her beak and read the message while the others were gearing up. Winterwing had gotten himself an old thief's outfit that was black with silver trimming, much like his daughter's only male style like Duke's.

The group all paused and looked at the mask. They needed a leader and since Wildwing wasn't available, that meant one of them would have to lead till they got him back. Jill and Nosedive looked at each other, then the other options, all the while Canard was fitting Winterwing with a set of armor over his thief uniform so that he looked more like Wildwing.

"What do you think, guys?" Canard asked after he had helped Winterwing into his son's spare armor. The resemblance was uncanny. Winterwing was almost exactly like Wildwing in every way, save for his tactics and battle experience, as well as the weapon of choice.

Nosedive and Jill looked him over and nodded their approval. Jill would be able to tell them apart by their auras, but Nosedive had another method to tell them apart. He figured that Wildwing was a little more on the muscular side than his dad, but no one other than the Flashblade family would be able to tell that. Winterwing also had a silver sword tattoo on his neck that was usually hidden by the collar of his coat. Nosedive handed him the mask.

"You only need to look like Wildwing long enough for us to rescue him and Duke. We'll handle Dragaunus and his goons!" Nosedive grinned grimly to his father.

"Oh, and what about me, huh?" Jill asked with her arms crossed. She felt like she was going to be left out again and wanted to save her brother and fiancé. "I refuse to be left behind just because I'm blind."

Canard smiled at her, this time choosing to take advantage of her abilities. "Don't worry, Jill. We need you to go find Wildwing and Duke. With your abilities, you can find them faster than we can while we distract the Saurians." Jill took a minute to think about it, and realized that he was right.

"Fine, but I might need some help if they've been hurt. I can only do so much on my own." Jill nodded.

"Right… how about Grin? His strength might be helpful." Canard tried to offer helpfully. He was relieved when Jill and Grin nodded.

"Right, don't get yourselves killed." Jill said as she activated the jewel on her belt to transform her casual gear into her thief uniform. She placed her glasses into her belt pouch and made sure her equipment was in check.

"Let's Rock!" Nosedive said as he started off into the Aerowing.

***Mighty Ducks***

The team split into two different groups after finding Duke's communicator. Jewel and Grin took one door while Winterwing's team took the main hatch.

Jewel and Grin managed to sneak past a majority of the drones, thanks to Jewel's stealth skills and Grin's "Inner Peace". Jewel snuck through the vents while Grin took a more direct route after a while, both silently promising to alert the other if they found their friends.

Jewel made her way silently through the vents, cursing herself for not thinking her brother could be captured and for letting Duke go after him alone. She followed the auras surrounding her, seeing everything with her sense of touch and her aura sight. She turned towards the sounds of fighting that were vibrating, along with the deep yell of disbelief that she suspected belonged to Dragaunus. She shook her head and grimaced. She secretly wondered if they had accidently let her little brother's "Wrath" awaken.

She lifted her head towards a sound that seemed like a mix between disbelief, anger, and growling. "…better not die on me…"

Then she heard a response that nearly tore her heart out. It was weakened, but still seemed to hold some strength in it as it replied, "This? This is a stupid way to die, no way am I going out like this. Besides, it's not actually as bad as it looks…" The voice coughed as Jewel set her communicator to let out a silent tracking signal to Grin. "Besides…*Cough, cough* I almost got the lock, then I'll get you out and we can go… *Cough*"

"Duke, you're coughing up blood, tell me you had a better plan than this?" Jewel's eyes widened as she heard her brother confirm one of her worst fears. Wildwing's own voice was cracked as well and sounded like it was barely strong enough to call for help.

Jewel made her way to an entrance. "I *Cough, cough* called for backup… *Cough*… just didn't want them seeing me like this though… *Cough*" Jewel looked down at the two weakened auras under her and bit back a low growl. She recognized those auras anywhere, having watched over them for years along with Nosedive's.

She turned her head towards another aura that was standing outside the room. Grin was in position, he just needed the go ahead. Jewel removed the small grate under her and moved it out of the way. Duke and Wildwing looked up towards it while Duke groaned. He only knew of one duck that could sneak in there without his knowing and not letting anyone else know where they were.

"Hey, look, a precious Jewel…" Duke fell unconscious with a stupid grin on his face as the last thing he saw was Jewel's angry glare. He loved those silver eyes when they were angry. It was the only time they showed her eyes original icy blue, which was very similar to her usually silver eyes.

"For the love of diamonds, Duke L'Orange you had better not die on me." Jewel muttered as she dropped through the vent and landed in a squatting position on the floor. She tapped the floor to signal Grin to enter.

"Jill!" She turned her head towards her brother's weak voice. Then she turned it towards a sharp gasp that had come from where she assumed was the doorway. Grin's aura was frozen with shock.

Jewel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then retrieved her glasses from her belt pouch so that she could see what had shocked the peaceful giant so badly. As she adjusted the glasses, her eyes sharpened into a harsher glare. Her brother was beaten badly and chained to a wall while her beloved thief was strapped to a lab table with slashes on him and his robotic eye taken out. His blood was splattered all over his beak from his coughing. He had also been beaten up badly with black and blue bruises that covered his grey feathers. Wildwing looked almost blue with all the bruises on his white feathers.

Jewel almost lost her temper, but remembered that she had to get the injured out first. She looked towards Duke's right hand and found that he had managed to disguise one of his lock picks as one of his grey feathers and had indeed almost gotten out of the lock on his wrist. She let out a deep growl and finished picking the lock.

"Grin, get Wildwing down from there. I'll get Duke off of this table. Let me know if you see Duke's eye and their gear." Grin took a minute to snap out of his shock but proceeded to release the now unconscious Wildwing.

"Their auras are weakened considerably… we must hurry." Jewel nodded and proceeded to release Duke. Once she had him off the table, she picked him up and swung him over her shoulder with ease. She spotted his sword and robotic eye on a nearby table and shoved them into her belt's pouches. Grin had Wildwing on his shoulder and a puck blaster in his other hand. "You sure you can fight with him on your shoulder?" He asked curiously, as Jewel shouldered her beloved thief, checking that he would be fine there.

Jewel grinned deviously and took off her glasses. "I'm quite sure. It's just like the last time I broke out one of the guys from another gang's hideout back on Puckworld. No sweat, dude." She tended to sound like her little brother when excited about something, but her glare was similar to that of Wildwing's when angry. "Last time though, I was holding back."

Grin gave an involuntary shudder as he sensed the young lady's inner piece shatter, though she kept a calm outer piece. He managed to activate Wildwing's armor by pressing a button on his otherwise wrecked communicator. He was surprised to find it still worked.

Jewel sent a message to the others that they had Wildwing and Duke, but that they were hurt badly. The groups met up near the exit and managed to escape with Winterwing, Canard, and Nosedive holding off the drones while Dragaunus was howling in anger and agony. Apparently, Winterwing had almost cut the Saurian's arm off with his little "Toothpick" of a sword as the scaly fool had called it.

They had run into the Saurians within a few minutes of entering. Dragaunus had not fallen for the fact that Winterwing was not Wildwing, but he was still startled about it, and the fact that Canard was still alive as well. They had engaged combat with each other. Chameleon was knocked unconscious by a combined blast from Tanya and Mallory while Winterwing took on Dragaunus. Canard and Nosedive tried to assist him but found themselves fighting Siege and Wraith instead and barely surviving it. In the end, Siege and the drones were the only ones going after them. Wraith was attending to Dragaunus' wounds. Now with the last few ducks joining up, Siege was knocked down by Grin after he had gently placed his leader down next to Jewel. Jewel stood by the two unconscious ducks, making sure that they were safe, with her sword in one hand and a puck blaster in another.

Tanya helped to get Wildwing out while Mallory carried Duke, not noticing that his eye had been taken out. Jewel signaled to the others for the retreat and the group escaped outside to the Aerowing. Before Mallory and Canard could blow the ship up with the Aerowing's blasters, the Raptor disappeared under the water once more to hide from the ducks' wrath.

***Mighty Ducks***

Wildwing looked around the darkened area with confusion. He felt cold. He noticed a small white light twinkling in the distance. He figured that if he went towards it that he'd find his way out and back to Duke and the others. He had to figure out how to at least get Duke back to the others. He took a step forward but found a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Not that way, baby. That's not where you need to go right now."

Wildwing's eyes widened as he turned his head towards the voice's owner. It was a female duck with a build much like his sister's but with his brother's hair style. She smiled kindly to him, letting a single tear fall from her blue and silver eyes. "Mom?"

She nodded. Her name had been Snowdrop Flashblade. "Come on, baby boy, let's get you back to the others. You know you can't leave them alone any more than I could. They need you." She started to guide him in another direction.

"How is this possible? Am I dead?" Wildwing asked fearfully. She was right, he couldn't leave the others alone and die on them. Especially not after he had just gotten his father and sister back. "Mom?" He looked towards her again as they started walking.

"You aren't dead yet, Wildwing. You'll live a while yet, if you want to, that is." She sighed wistfully. She sounded as gentle as the snowflakes that fell from the winter sky.

"You mean I have a choice?"

She nodded. "Some of us, like you, do because the damage isn't as bad as it could be. For others though…" She glanced towards the light they were walking away from.

"Mom… we all miss you, ya know…" Wildwing felt nervous, not having spoken to his mother since the day she had died. They had tried to figure out how to explain it all to Nosedive, but was surprised to find that he understood it perfectly. It was after that when he started to act more childish than usual, supposedly to make up for his sadness that he hid in his heart. When Wildwing and Jill had gone to explain it to their brother, who had just been sitting in a corner of the room when she had passed, he had already started crying softly when he felt his mother's soul leave her body.

"I know… I miss you all as well, but I'm afraid I can't do much more than watch and pray for the best…" As they continued walking, Wildwing started feeling slightly warmer. "I'm proud of you all by the way. Thank you for taking care of eachother. As we progress closer to our destination, you're going to start feeling pain again…"

"Can't let that stop me. Jill and Nosedive are waiting for me, along with Dad and my team." He sighed in relief when he saw his mother smile.

"That's my strong little boy." She paused to hug him with tears flowing from both their faces. "I can bring you back to the world of the living, but the rest is up to you. If you return here again, I can't guarantee you'll have the same choice."

Wildwing nodded as they released. For a brief moment, he could actually feel her again, and he felt like a little duckling once more, begging for his mother's comfort and warm hugs.

As they continued walking, Wildwing found it harder and harder to keep up. Snowdrop slowed her pace and helped her son continue onwards towards his body. Suddenly they were enveloped in a bright light. When the light was gone, he found himself staring at his own body in the infirmary of the pond. Sitting next to him was Nosedive who just kept glaring at his body. Lying in the next bed was Duke, who still had his eye missing and looked like he was closer to death than Wildwing had been. The only other ducks in the room were Tanya and Winterwing who had was, to Wildwing's surprise, still in his armor. They were working on the systems to try and bring the two unconscious ducks back to a stable condition.

"Where are the others? Are they alright?" Wildwing asked softly, hoping to not disturb the others in the room and scare them.

"They're fine, Wildwing, but it's time to go back... I love you kids. Get better soon, Wildwing. Tell the others I said hi…" She pushed her son's soul back into his body and faded away.

A small groan escaped Wildwing's lips as he managed to wake himself up for a second. Nosedive was by his side in a second holding his hand with tears in his now worried filled eyes. "I'm here, bro. You're safe now."

Wildwing opened his eyes weakly and smiled at his little brother in an even weaker way. He managed to clench his little brother's hand, trying to give him hope. "Mom says hi…" He then fell back asleep while Nosedive just grimaced and shook his head while tears rolled off his beak. His brother was going to be fine.

***Mighty Ducks***

"Come on, young Duke, wake up, baby." A female Brooklyn accent called out. Duke opened his eyes in shock to the voice. He found himself in a dark cold place and could see two sources of light, both in opposite directions and both different colors.

"Where am I? What happened?" He looked around and saw no one, not even Wildwing, was there. "Where are the others?"

"Hush, baby. Don't worry about them. They're safe." Duke turned towards the voice and the first light, which was actually orange. "Now let's take a look at you."

Duke's eyes widened as he looked upon a female duck with a well-toned figure, grey feathers and black hair, and a dark orange glittering dress. Duke wasn't fooled by the pretty face though. He knew who she was, and that was what scared him. "Mom?" The orange glow had come from her sword, which was sitting in its hilt on her shoulder. To be fair, Duke had never seen his mother wear a dress before, nor anything so pretty. He had always known she was an attractive duck, but he was only used to seeing her in a thief uniform. "What are you wearing?"

Jeanne chuckled. It wasn't the best way to start a conversation with a dead person, but it was mainly caused by his shock that he had asked something so trivial. "Turns out good thieves go to heaven, baby." She looked him over and smiled. He had grown up from the young boy she had once taken care of.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't have to steal a key to get in, heh…" It was an old thief's joke; to get into heaven, they had to steal the keys. Jeanne had been a strange thief, to be sure, acting much like Robin Hood as Duke thought about the earth story. Duke looked towards the white light behind him. "I don't think I'm ready to die just yet, ma."

Jeanne smiled softly to her son. He hadn't noticed it, but in here, he had no robotic eye. He had both his normal eyes and there was no chip in his beak. "I agree, Duke. I hear you've got a few good friends who are waiting for you, including a fiancé?" Duke turned back to his mother and blushed. "I've been watching you. You've taken good care of my sword. I'm also very proud of how you've been acting in recent years. You'll go far, my boy. But do me a favor…" Duke grimaced, waiting for what kind of favor his mother would make. "Don't be like your father… stick with one love and keep your vows of faith. It's too dangerous not to." She smiled as Duke face palmed himself.

His father had been a player and a rapist. He had raped his mother before she had turned into a member of the Brotherhood of the Blade, in which Duke was the result, and had later been killed by her own sword when he had threatened Duke as a child. Duke didn't have any other memories of his father, nor did he want any. His mother had been an amazing creature in his mind and was greatly saddened when she had died in a fight with another gang when he had been sixteen. Duke had then snuck into the gang, killed their leader in a small duel, and taken back his mother's sword. He had been shocked when that had qualified him into becoming the leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade shortly afterwards.

"Yeah, like I was plannen on followin that scumbag's path. Look, can ya tell me how ta get out of here? I know the old story about the white light, and I don't want ta stop breathin just yet, if ya know what I mean?" Jeanne chuckled and smiled a heart melting smile that would have worked on all but two male ducks, Winterwing and Duke.

"Of course. Come this way…" She started leading him away. "Word of warning though, the closer we get, the more pain you'll feel."

"It's okay, ma, I've gotta get back."

"Well at least you aren't sayin you've felt worse. It's no good to lie to your mama, ya know." The two dark mallards chuckled lightly as Duke felt like a sword was jabbing his side. He didn't care though. His friends needed him, and he wasn't about to let his Jewel down by dying on him after all these years. He loved that girl and would only die if he was sure it would keep her safe. At this point, he wasn't sure about that.

Duke was groaning with agony and his mother was helping him along before they finally made it back to the world of the living. He looked in shock at his body when they made it through. He then looked towards Wildwing, who was in the next bed. They both were hooked up to oxygen machines and both were on other complicated machines that he didn't recognize. They didn't look good at all.

"Aw geez…" He saw Nosedive holding his brother's hand and crying as soft as he could. Winterwing and Tanya were still busy adjusting the machines. Duke winced as he looked at the empty eye socket on his face. "Ugh, sorry you have to see that, ma."

"I was there when it happened, hon. I may not be alive, but my spirit's been allowed to follow you and watch you. Besides, you won the fight still." She smiled kindly to her son.

Duke looked around for his fiancé. He didn't see her. "Wonder where Jewel is… she might've left me for being a loser, heh."

This earned him a slap from his mother, which surprisingly hurt even though they were spirits at the moment. "She ain't left ya, Duke. She's scared for ya though. Come." She led her son through a door while he was still rubbing his cheek. He had a stupid smirk on his face. He hadn't been slapped by his mother in years.

They found Jill in her casual wear, crying her eyes out while Mallory tried to comfort her. Grin was sitting on a mat meditating while trying to keep from crying as well. Canard was just sitting in a chair looking at an old photo album of when he was a kid and he and Wildwing thought they did dangerous things. They didn't know the real meaning of danger then, but they knew it now…

"Aw, geez…" Duke walked up to Jill and wanted to comfort her. He sighed, knowing he couldn't even touch her. "I gotta get back ta my body, ma."

"Get going then. A lazy thief's a dead one, you know the rules."

"Ya, well I love ya too, ma." Duke chuckled as he walked back to his body.

As Jeanne faded she whispered back, "I love you more, my little thief."

Duke managed to open his only eye and noticed that his other was missing. He tried to open his beak to say something, but it was too dry. All he could do was move his eye around, and even that was slow and tiring. He knew his friends cared for him, even though they were busy. Nosedive was dealing with almost losing his brother, who had been there to support him throughout the years while the others were out of the room. He smiled as well as he could manage. He was just glad they were alright.

He managed a small chuckle that was barely audible. A few years ago, he wouldn't have cared for any of them, but when the Saurians came and attacked… no… when he met Jill… he had found himself actually caring and wanting to protect someone. These ducks were now his family, and he'd do anything for them if need be, because that's how he was, that's how families were supposed to be. He wondered if they felt that way about him sometimes though…

"Duke?" He weakly glanced towards where Wildwing and Nosedive were and saw Nosedive looked at him with tears in his eyes flooding even more. Through the short time that he had known the young duck, he had become best friends with Nosedive and Grin, not to mention the others, but in the end, he knew that those two would always have his back, save for if a hot dame was in the way, then he'd be fighting with Nosedive again.

Duke tried to speak, but he still found his beak too dry. Nosedive noticed and grimaced in understanding.

"I'll tell the others you're okay too. Heh, I'd hit you for being so stupid and for going alone, but I don't think you'd last another minute if I did that, so I'll just scold you for being reckless." Nosedive wiped a tear from his face as he chuckled. "After all, that's supposed to be my job, heh."

Duke managed a small grimace and his eye closed once more as he drifted to sleep. They cared about him…

***Mighty Ducks***

When Duke opened his eye again he noticed he was now strapped down. For a moment, he was worried he was back in the Saurian lab on board the Raptor, but was glad that his fears were not reality as he saw Tanya and Jill standing over him. Jill was not wearing her glasses, but held a cold silver glare at him as though trying to concentrate on something. The two girls were both wearing scrubs and holding medical supplies to him.

"Well he's up now, Jill." Tanya said in an almost conversational tone. Duke sensed the sob that she was holding back. He was startled that his teammate seemed to be near crying. He tried to turn his head over to see if something had happened to make Wildwing worse, but Jill grabbed hold of his head.

"This is going to hurt a bit more, but I have to connect your eye back to your nervous system, Duke." Her voice was neutral, which to Duke meant she was holding all her emotion inside herself. She hadn't done that since the last time he had needed to get his eye placed back in by her. It hadn't been pretty either, but he had also not been this hurt either. Duke gave a slight nod to indicate that he was ready. Jill nodded as well and grabbed his eye from a nearby tray. "Tanya, I'm going to need you to step outside for a bit and keep the others from rushing in. Duke might scream, so make sure Nosedive keeps Wildwing in his bed. He's not ready to move by a long shot, but in my experience, when someone's screaming or yelling in pain, Wildwing will force himself to try and help them. It's just his nature…"

"Right…" Tanya nodded knowingly. She walked out and warned the others what was about to happen. Shortly after they had all been warned, they heard a bloodcurdling yell that could only have been Duke.

"Well at least he doesn't scream like a girl." Chuckled Mallory as she tried to lighten the mood. Tanya grimaced, but nodded in response.

Grin gave a pained look himself as he heard his best friend's scream of pain. When it finally ended, Jill walked out of the room, wiping her hands off on a towel. She looked tired.

"He'll be fine after a few days of rest. Thankfully, it's not hockey season or Phil would be throwing a fit." She sounded tired herself and walked through the halls blindly towards her room, not caring that she was crying. When she had heard Duke's scream, she had felt that she had caused him pain, but she knew that it wasn't really her fault. It was Dragaunus' fault, and he was going to pay.

***Mighty Ducks***

Dragaunus was growling, not understanding how he could have nearly lost his arm to a duck who looked almost exactly like Wildwing. If it wasn't for the fact that a small silver sword tattoo was on the other duck's neck, he'd have been prepared to swear it was Wildwing, even though he had him locked up with Duke. Then there was the matter of Canard, who should have been dead. He just didn't understand how he could've survived or even come back. After that his mind wandered to the new female of the team. She had seemed the most formidable, having a sword in one hand while a puck blaster in the other. She had successfully kept all his drones off of the two unconscious ducks and he had no doubt that she would do anything to keep them alive, more so than almost anyone on the team.

He would have to keep a very close eye on her in the future… that much was certain… there was a new player on the field.

_**Sorry about how dark this chapter is, I don't know what came over me... anyway, next up is the wedding of Duke and Jill, lets hope nothing goes wrong, right? Hehe...**_


End file.
